Change
by luv2write12234
Summary: Annabeth Chase doesn't like change. Ever since her mother's death, she tries to avoid change. Something permanent, maybe. Percy Jackson is your usual jock type guy-the one everyone likes, has a girlfriend, popular. Why is Annabeth so special to Percy, even though she doesn't even like him? But Percy has secrets of his own. Sometimes, change can be good.
1. Pink Porsche

CHAPTER 1

PINK PORSCHE

**-****Annabeth****-**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groan. I hate my alarm clock; it sounds like loud car alarm going off. I roll around in my bed until I couldn't take it anymore and hit the snooze.

It was already 6:30.

I sat up on my bed, my eyes still very heavy, I was exhausted. I was so tempted not to get up, but my dad called from downstairs. "Annie! Are you up?"

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I groan one more time and forced myself up. I do my usual morning routine: shower, shampoo, brush my teeth, dry my hair, pick out my clothes. Today, I decided to wear a gray T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I brush my freakishly big blonde curly hair, which, by the way, is impossible to brush the knots out of. I managed anyway.

I grab my blue backpack right before I leave my room and headed downstairs. I live in a 3 story house with my dad and twin brothers. It's a mess. In the living room, there are Legos everywhere, and G.I. Joe or Power Ranger figures lying on the floor. There's even a red stain on the carpet where one of them spilled spaghetti sauce.

I hate living with boys.

But it didn't use to be that way. My mom, the greatest person in the world, died about 3 years ago. She was amazing; smart, nice, caring, beautiful. Whenever we went somewhere, people would always tell us we look alike. She had curly blonde hair- like me. And lovely gray eyes- like mine.

I loved my mom so much.

A drunk driver took her away from me.

When she past, I went into a deep depression. I would stay in my room for days at a time, only coming out for food and to use the bathroom. And I would always ask myself, 'What's the point?'

What's the point of brushing my teeth? What's the point of taking a shower? What's the point of talking? What's the point of laughing?

Well, you get the point.

Anyway, during that time, no one was there to help me because the rest of my family was dealing with the same thing. I wouldn't even let any of my friends help because I didn't let them. I cut them out. So, I was on my own.

I cried for days, too. At one point, I thought I ran out tears because there weren't any coming out. I took that as a sign to move on with my life. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I slowly did it. So did my father and brothers, eventually.

Once every while, I would look at photo albums and scrapbooks of my mother. I wouldn't cry; I would just stare at them. Sometimes, wondering what could've been. But I knew I shouldn't do that.

The thought of my mother gave me shivers just before I entered the kitchen. I didn't like thinking about her, I hated to. I took a deep breath and touch the locket she gave just before she past. It was a small, silver heart locket. Inside, there was a picture of mom and me at the beach on my 10th birthday. It was our special place. In the picture, she was hugging me, looking at me with adoring and loving eyes.

On the back of the locket, it was engraved, _I love you, Annie. _

Annie was the nickname she gave me when I was younger. She knew I hated it, and would always call me that just to annoy me.

God, I miss her.

I entered the kitchen to see my dad at the stove making pancakes or waffles or something. I saw my brothers, Bobby and Mathew, sitting at the dining table throwing food at each. Jeez, they're in the 4th grade and they still act like preschoolers.

"Morning, dad." I say as I take a seat and grab a glass of orange juice.

He smiled, "Hi Annie. I made some chocolate chip pancakes, want some?"

I grinned, eagerly, and nodded. My dad is an amazing cook. And that is just _one_ good quality in him. He is a genius. He's a professor at New York State University.

I can see why mom married him. He is nice, caring, handsome, and the best dad. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. My dad's pretty tall, about 5'10. He's wearing his usual 'teacher uniform.' A black and white striped polo and dress slacks.

My dad gave me some pancakes. I thanked him.

I ate the rest of my breakfast until I heard a loud HONK.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my mouth full of food. "Thalia's here. Gotta go."

"Bye, sweetie." Dad said. I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed my backpack and rushed toward the door.

When I got outside, I saw my best friend in the driver's seat of her favorite car. It's an old, red Ford '87 truck. She loves that thing so much, her brother gave her that car before he went off to college. And apparently, the cars' name is 'Cameron.'

I walked over to Cameron. I noticed that it was a beautiful fall day. It was a warm sunny morning and the leaves were just falling off the trees, so they were turning colors of red, yellow, orange, and green. I breathed in the fresh air.

I open the door and got in the shotgun seat. "Hey. Thals."

"Sup, Annie." She greeted back.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't call me that."

Thalia chuckled. She is punk-rock type of girl. She had spiky black hair and intense blue eyes that made you want to get out of the way. I wouldn't call her the nicest person, but she has her moments.

Thalia has been my closest friend since I could remember. She helped me with some tough times.

"Anyway," Thalia continued driving, "Can I see your science homework for Briggs' class?"

"And by that, you mean copy?"

"You know me so well." She said sweetly.

The rest of the ride to school was normal like that. We talked about stuff and she turned up the music real loud. When we got to River Side High School, we searched for a spot in the parking lot. River Side is a big school in New York. You could easily get lost. I thought the school looked beautiful; white brick building with flowers around it.

One day, I want to build something like that. Something permanent. I kind of had this dream to be an architect one day. I love drawing and constructing. I don't like to admit it, but most of the Legos laying on the floor of the living room, are mine.

Finally, after minutes of looking for a good spot, we found one. But just as Thalia was turning to park, a shiny, pink Porsche beat her to it.

"Great." Thalia muttered.

I knew why. There was only one person in this school who could afford such an expensive (and girly) car.

Rachel Dare, ladies and gentlemen. My red-headed nightmare.

But, seriously, who has a _pink_ Porsche? It's like a freakin' Barbie car.

"HEY!" Thalia yelled. "Dare! You took our spot!"

Rachel got out of her car. She was dressed in too-short pink dress, showing way too much. Rachel was known as a 'popular.' I hated her. Everyone did. But she acts like she's a queen because her daddy owns, like, half of New York's hotels. She thinks she's better than everyone. I can't stand people like her.

"Oops." Rachel said, in her high-pitch voice. "I guess you should've drove faster." She flipped her frizzy, red hair.

"I guess you want a black eye." Thalia retorted with clenched teeth.

"Thalia," I whisper, "Calm down." I love Thalia, but sometimes she has a bad temper.

"Listen to your freak, Goth girl." Rachel smirked.

By this, Thalia unbuckled her seat belt, opened and slammed the door, and walked up to Rachel with fiery eyes. "What did you say, Dare?" Thalia threatened.

I sighed and got up to break this up. "Thals, stop it." I said.

She looked at me, then at Rachel. It looked like she was about to say something, but she got interrupted by another voice I hated oh-so much.

"C'mon, babe, let's go."

My fists clenched automatically. Of course, why didn't I remember? Rachel's boy toy. Percy Jackson.

I hated that kid with all my heart. We've known each other since kindergarten, and he picks on me everyday, all the time. I don't why he bullies me. But ever since we were 5, he put gum in my hair, spilled apple juice on me, and played multiple other pranks over the years.

Percy had raven black hair and sea green eyes. He is like every other jock you see in those TV shows about high school dramas; popular, captain of the swim team, and has a girlfriend.

Talk about clichéd.

Rachel grinned her wicked grin, "Coming, sweetie." Then she walked over to Percy, grabbed him, and kissed him full on the mouth. Gross.

Thalia and I exchanged disgusted looks.

"Let's go back to the car," Thalia murmured, "We still have to find a spot."

I nodded and we left the 2 lovebirds making out.

When we got in the car, I saw that Percy was trying to get Rachel off of him. When he succeeded, he got in front of Thalia's car.

"What?" Thalia spat.

Percy shrugged, "Just wanted to say hey."

"Hey." She answered fiercely.

Percy turned to me and smirked, "Hey, Annie."

"_Don't_ call me that." I said as calmly as I could. "Get out our way."

"All you have to do is say 'hey' and I'll get out of your way." He said simply.

I took a deep breath and glared at him, "Hey."

"Hmmm…" Percy scratch his chin, as if he was thinking. "I don't think that was a very friendly 'hey.'"

I was about to reply to that when Thalia beat me to it. "Move, or I run you over."

Percy chuckled, and put his hands up, "That's not so nice, cuz."

Oh, did I mention that Percy is Thalia's cousin?

I can't believe it myself.

"Just move." Thalia said again.

Percy sighed, "Fine, fine." Then he turned back to Rachel who was texting on her phone, "C'mon, babe. Let's get to class." He put his arm around Rachel's waist.

Just as he was about to walk away, he turned around and yelled, "Cya, Annie." He winked at me.

"Sorry about my cousin," Thalia said. "He's an ass."

I laughed, "No kidding."

We found another parking space and got out of the car.

"I just don't get why he's like that. Why is he such a jerk?" I tell Thalia once we were in the hallways, opening our lockers.

"Who knows."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PM ME.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP.**


	2. The Plan

CHAPTER 2

THE PLAN

**-Percy-**

* * *

"PERCY JACKSON! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I HAVE A BUCKET OF COLD WATER WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!" My mom yelled.

I groaned. Mondays suck. Especially Monday mornings.

But, I didn't feel like getting an early shower in bed, so I took all my will power and got up. I was about to brush my teeth, when my phone buzzed. I groaned, once again. It was Rachel.

_Hey babe! I'll be at ur house in 20. Luv u! ;)_

Great. Just great. I have to arrive to school in a pink car. That's great.

Now, truth be told, I hate Rachel. She was my red-headed nightmare. She is the most annoying and clingy person I've ever met in my whole life. I couldn't stand her and her high pitched, squeaky voice. Or her girly attitude and personality. Let me make this clear: I didn't _want_ to be her boyfriend. But… I have my reasons.

I sighed. Just as I was turning the doorknob to head to my bathroom, I accidently knocked something on the ground by my dresser. It was a picture frame. Of my dad. The man I despised so much.

I bend down and picked up the photo and stared at it. I used to love my dad like any son would.

But that changed.

It happened about 2 years ago. My dad was an amazing person, he was my role model. I thought he was the coolest, smartest, nicest man ever to walk on this planet. He taught me how to swim, he bought me my first videogame, he played catch with me. I know that doesn't sound like much, but I was so happy back then. We all were; dad, mom, and me. We were one big happy family.

I learned that things can't stay the way they are. Things change.

People would always say my dad and I look like twins. Looking at the picture I was holding in my hands, I can see why they would say that. My dad had wind-blown solid black hair- like me. And he had sea green eyes- like mine.

In the photo, my dad and I were at the beach. It was our special place we would go to when we wanted to have fun or just relax. It was also where he taught me how to swim. My dad was smiling at me with warm, happy eyes. I was grinning back at him with the same look.

I could feel myself clenching my fists, remembering what happened that changed my dad forever.

I took a deep breath and counted to 10 slowly. My therapist told me to do that whenever I thought about him. When he went to jail.

_ I can't do this_, I tell myself_. I can't think about him_.

I carefully put the picture frame back on my dresser, and carried on with my usual morning routine.

When I got downstairs, I could smell delicious pancakes coming from the kitchen. I followed my nose to the kitchen to see my mom making pancakes.

"Morning, mom." I greeted.

She turned around and smiled, "It's about time you came down; I was getting ready with the bucket."

I laughed, "Thank God."

Mom chuckled and handed me a plate. "Here, I made you favorite."

I inhaled the wonderful smell of my mother's freshly made chocolate chip pancakes. "Have I told you I loved you yet?"

Mom just smiled. I really do love my mom. When my dad got arrested, she broke down. Cried for days. I did, too. It was too much to handle, a lot to handle for just the 2 of us. I still remember when she looked at me and called me Steven. My dad's name.

I looked so much like him, that every time she looks at me, it pains her. It pained my mom just to see her own son. It can't get any more sad than that, trust me.

As mom and I were talking about stuff, I heard a loud HONK!

I swallowed. "Great." I muttered.

My mom looked at me with a confused stare, "What? Is that your ride to school?"

I nodded. "Yep, Rachel's picking me up."

"Rachel Dare?" My mom raised her eyebrows, "No offence, honey, but she's kind of-"

"Annoying? Irritating? Bitchy?"

She smirked, "Well, I wouldn't use those exact words but, yes. But why are you even with her?"

I sighed, "It's a long story."

Mom took a sip of her coffee, "Alright, dear. Have fun at school."

"Sure."

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. "Bye, mom! Love you!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Love you, honey!"

I closed my front door and saw, in my driveway, a life-size Barbie car.

When I opened the door and got in, I gave a low whistle, "Wow, Rach, new wheels?" I prompted sarcastically.

Rachel giggled. "Yep, daddy got it for me. You like it?"

I rolled my eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, it's, uh, it's great. Well let's hurry up and get to school." Huh. I never thought I'd hear myself say that.

She shrugged and headed off. The whole rest of the ride, Rachel talked about some new fashion show or makeup thing, or a cat in a dress; I don't know. But what I do know, is that it was the longest car ride ever.

That's why I was relieved when we finally got to River Side High School.

We were looking for a good spot when Rachel found one and parked there. I heard a familiar voice yell out, "HEY! Dare, you took our spot!"

Yep, that was Thalia. My lovely cousin. She can be scary when she wanted to, so I decided to hide in the front seat so she couldn't see me and judge me for getting a ride from Rachel. She hates her as much as I do. I heard a door slam, and more yelling so I guessed that was Thalia screaming.

I thought I was going to hide in the car forever, until I heard someone else say, "Thals, stop it."

I grinned automatically hearing that voice. Annabeth Chase. The school nerd and Miss Perfect at everything. I don't hate Annabeth, actually it's the exact opposite. I always pick on her and call her 'Annie' because I know she thinks it's annoying and immature. I've known her since, like, we were 5 and she believes that I don't like her. Ha, that's a good laugh.

The truth is, Annabeth is a total hottie. She has full, blonde curly hair, a nice tan, and a beautiful face. Guys go crazy for her. But what really struck me, was her stormy gray eyes. They look like she's always thinking about something, always calculating. I could stare at her for hours… not that I would ever admit that to _anyone. _Not even my friends.

Annabeth is perfect. Again, not that I would ever admit that.

When I heard her voice, I thought it would be a good time to get out of car, and show myself.

"C'mon babe, let's go." I said.

I saw Annabeth look at me, with a surprised expression, which made me smirk.

I was about to leave when Rachel came up to me and kissed me on the mouth. Gross. Her lips tasted like cherry gloss. And thanks to her, I know what that tastes like.

I was trying to get her off of me so I could talk to Annabeth. When I finally did, I got in front of Thalia's old truck. I noticed that they were both in it, so this would be a good time to be a jerk.

At the end of the conversation, which ended with Thalia saying, "Move or I run you over." I grabbed Rachel by the waist and walked away, when I winked at Annabeth over my shoulder.

When we Rachel and I got inside of school, I immediately let go of her. Unfortunately for me, Rachel followed me all the way to my locker.

Luckily, I saw Grover, my best friend, and made an excuse to get away from her.

"Wow," Grover said, after seeing me leave Rachel. "Miss Dare is Percy Jackson's new girl?"

He chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

"No. She isn't." I explained firmly. "She's just part of my plan."

"Oh, your plan." Grover said with a sly smile. "Your plan to make Annabeth jealous?"

I smirked. Yes, it's true. Remember when I said I had my reasons to date Rachel? Well, that was my reason. I knew Annabeth couldn't stand Rachel, so I decided that she would be a good idea.

Sure, I dated other girls, but I could never get Annie out of mind. It's so weird, but I've had a crush on her as long as I could remember. Why do you think I always pick on her? Ok, maybe it's a little immature, but whatever.

Grover and I talked for a bit and then we headed to chemistry.

When we got to class, and sat in our usual seats, I didn't listen to a word the teacher said. I kept thinking about stuff, daydreaming. Mostly about Annabeth. I couldn't stop thinking about her. At least twice everyday, her face would pop out of nowhere in my head.

But, I had a confession.

Sometimes, I couldn't think about Annabeth without feeling guilt.

I know that her mother died a couple of years ago by a drunk driver. I felt so sorry. I knew Mrs. Chase and she was really kind and just as beautiful as her daughter.

My dad got arrested. I don't like thinking about it, but here it goes: My dad was having some problems at work. His boss told him he was going to get fired if he didn't do better. So sometimes, late at night, he'd go to bars. He would get really drunk; really, really, drunk.

It was then my mom and I realized what happened.

My dad killed Annabeth's mom in a drunk car accident.

* * *

**PLEASE READ &**** REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP**


	3. Bad Days

CHAPTER 3

BAD DAYS

**-Annabeth-**

* * *

The last words my mother said to me were, "I'll be right back, I love you."

Half of that was true, but the other half was pure crap.

Sometimes, I think that fate has a funny way of working. It's weird; my mom never knew that was going to be the last time she would see me, vice versa. Destiny is too unpredictable. You never know what's going to happen, so how are you supposed to plan for it?

I think of this in class today because in Social Studies, we were reading about Ancient Greek tragedies. All those demigods never knew what hit them. Like Hercules, for example. He was always known as the 'hero' in greek myths. But, really, he had a lot of hard stuff to deal with before he got that big 'hero' label.

Sometimes, I think I can relate to those greek stories.

While I was wallowing in my self-pity, I didn't really listen to anything the teacher said, except when he called me, "Miss Chase?"

I wasn't paying attention, so I looked up and said, stupidly, "Huh?"

Mr. Rolland raised an eyebrow, "Are you quite alright, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, just tired."

* * *

Today was a bad day.

I was zoning out in all my classes, and I wasn't paying attention at all. I got asked to stay back after class 3 times. I don't know why, though. Was it a coincidence, or was there a reason?

Except in my life, there's no such thing as coincidences.

It was just before lunch that I realized that there _was_ a reason. In exactly 7 days, it's the 3rd anniversary of my mom's death. _That's_ why I was so moody today, _that's_ why I kept thinking about her, _that's_ why I kept daydreaming in class. It all makes sense now.

But that thought didn't make me feel anywhere near better.

3 years. 3 years since my life changed forever. Why do things have to change? Why can' they stay the same? I think about my life before the death. We were one big, happy family. Mom, Dad, Bobby, Mathew, and me. I hate change.

I take a deep breath and slam my locker. Apparently, I was standing by my locker for a couple of minutes, thinking about this.

At least it was finally lunch. The only period of the day where no one bothers me, and I can eat in peace.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Annie!" Thalia yelled. Which was really unnecessary because her locker is right next to mine.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"I've been talking to you for 5 minutes!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? You've been out of it the whole day. "

I sighed, "It's just been a long day, Thals, okay?"

"No. Not okay." Thalia got in front of me and blocked me from walking any further. "What happened? Did someone say something?"

"No, no one said anything. Besides, I can take care of myself." I replied, defensibly.

"Then, what?"

I just shook my head. "Nothing."

Thalia looked me straight in the eye, but I tried to avoid her deadly stare. She is freakishly good at reading people's emotions and stuff. She literally knows everything about me.

"Fine." Thalia huffed, "I will find out eventually, though."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Let's get to lunch, already. I'm starving."

At this, Thalia grins. "So am I. I heard the caf is serving pizza today."

My mouth was watering just thinking about it. "Great, let's go."

As we headed to the cafeteria, we saw Percy and some of his friends hanging out by the lockers.

I never really thought about Percy that much. I don't know a lot about him, except his dad got arrested a couple of years ago for some unknown reason. I remember I saw him break down one time; he was crying like crazy at the beach my mom and I go to, our special place. He was sitting by the ocean, his head between his knees, and he was balling his eyes out. I came there that day because I just wanted to be alone, since it was only a day after my mother's death. I thought I was alone, but there I saw Percy. I just stood there and watched. I didn't move or speak. Just stood there and stared at Percy crying over his dad. We both lost someone important to us, that's the only thing that we have in common.

I guess other girls would think Percy is attractive or handsome or good-looking. He has perfect black wind blown hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed. And he's pretty toned and muscled. And his beautiful sea green eyes are filled with life and humor.

I shook my head, and reminded myself: _But he's a jerk. _

When Thalia and I walked past them to the lunch line, I heard Percy say, "'Hey Annie! What's up?"

I clenched my fists and turned around. "Don't call me that."

Percy smirked his usual jock type smirk, "Aw, you know you love that name."

"Shut up."

He had the nerve to chuckle, "Anyway, Annie-"

"Don't call me that!"

He just smiled. How does he have perfectly white and straight teeth? Damn, I hate him more now.

I rolled my eyes, and Thalia and I grabbed a lunch tray and filled it with food. Thankfully, there was pizza. I found the biggest slice and snatched it up. I got a cookie and some apple juice, too.

When we were out of the line, I noticed that Percy was still behind us.

"What do you want?" Thalia sneered.

Percy shrugged, "Do I have to want something?" He asked innocently.

"Being you, yes."

Once again, he smirked. I'm getting tire of that. "I just want to hang out with my dear cousin, and her lovely friend."

"Don't you have your own friends, Jackson?" I retorted.

"Yes." He answered simply. "You 2."

I made an exasperated sigh, "What about your red-headed girlfriend? I'm sure she'd _love_ to see you."

"Rachel. Right." Percy said. I heard something in his voice I couldn't interpret. Was it regret? Bitterness? I don't know.

Me and Thalia walked away to sit at our usual table, when someone grabbed my arm. I was holding my lunch tray with that hand so the most embarrassing thing happened: my tray got dumped all over me. That's right; pizza sauce on my shirt and apple juice that spilled on my clothes.

I could feel many eyes on me, I felt uncomfortable. I didn't like being the center of attention, especially for something like this.

I slowly turned around to find out what kind of son of a bitch would do this. And there, staring at me with wide eyes, was Percy.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I said in low, angry voice.

"I, um, I didn't mean, to, uh, do that." Percy stuttered. "I just wanted to-"

"Save it." I snapped.

I was about to walk away to the bathroom to dry myself, when I couldn't contain myself.

I grabbed a milk carton, and dumped it all over Percy.

I could hear gasps in the room. But Percy just stood there, looking shocked and dripping wet with chocolate milk.

I didn't feel guilt or anything because he deserved it. Why would he do that? Why couldn't he just tap my shoulder or call my name like a normal person?

Finally, I walked away to the hallway. While I was going towards the bathroom, I could feel the apple juice getting sticky.

Yep. It's official. Today was a bad day.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**THANKS TO:**

**Alison daughter of Poseidon****, bestbooks88 , Fanfic lover, ****pjofanforever****, ****dragon fier 20****, ****May Salome Love****, ****bookfreaklol****, and guests.**

**ALSO, THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED!**

**I GOT THIS ONE QUESTION ASKING IF ANNABETH KNEW THAT PERCY'S DAD KILLED HER MOM. THE ANSWER IS NO. NOBODY KNOWS THE PERCY'S DAD KILLED ANNABETH'S MOM EXCEPT PERCY AND HIS MOTHER. ANNABETH DOES NOT KNOW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	4. Wingman

CHAPTER 4

WINGMAN

**-Percy-**

* * *

The last words my father said to me were, "Alright, son. I'm just going out for a bit. Tell your mother I'll be out for a while. See ya, Perce."

He ruffled my hair, grabbed his coat and keys, and headed out.

Just before he left, I never thought it was strange that he was always 'going out' really late at night. My mom always worked the night shift, so she never noticed my dad was gone either. We never knew that dad was getting drunk at bars at midnights for weeks now.

But that night was different.

I never knew that he was never going to come back. I never knew that he was going to kill an innocent woman while driving. I never knew.

And he didn't either.

I think of this today in class because we were learning about old greek myths. I always thought those stories were pretty interesting. I don't know, maybe it's cause I can relate to them. All those gods or demigods had no idea what was going to happen in the future. Some things changed, but why do things have to change? I would always ask that.

Each one of those gods ended with a tragedy, a disaster, a catastrophe. The list can go on.

I learned _one_ thing from all those myths: No stories end with a happily ever after.

* * *

After Social Studies, I went to my next class, math.

Here's one thing you should know about me: number and my brain don't really go together.

I'm not kidding; I suck at math. I must be the worst in my class. No, the worst in the school. I did learn why I was terrible though. When I was about 10, one of my teachers found out I was dyslexic. Ever since my mom found out, she always told me to just try harder and harder. I do, but that doesn't make a difference. Why do you even have to learn algebra or geometry? If you know what 2+2 is, that's good enough to me.

Anyway, since I'm in the 10th grade, my teachers think it's important to 'pay attention and actually learn something'; not just ditch every math class like I did in middle school.

But even if I do pay attention, it won't matter because my dyslexia won't let me.

When I got to Mrs. Leshman's room, I took my usual seat next to Grover. I saw Annabeth talking to some nerd. Probably talking about homework or a lesson. Annabeth has to be the smartest person since Einstein. She's a goody goody. I kind of like that. Maybe she can tutor me.

I smirk at the thought and turned to Grover. "Hey, man."

Grover has curly brown hair and he's kind of short, maybe 5'6. He's a tree hugger, too. Grover is pretty cool and funny.

Grover has been my best friend since my dad committed that crime. He was really supportive and patient. I was impressed by that because when dad got in jail, I was angry. All the time. I would punch a hole in the wall, kick anything, and yell. I would ask myself, 'Why? Why me?' But Grover was a great friend when I needed him the most. He got me to be sane.

Right now, Grover wasn't even looking or listening to me, so I was guessing he was staring at Juniper. His not-so-secret crush. It's cute, I guess. They're both really similar and single. So that's good.

"Staring at Juniper?" I ask.

He still didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and punched him on the arm. He snaps out of his daze and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell was that for?" He said angrily.

"For not listening to me." I reply. "If you like her so much, just ask her out already. What are you waiting for?"

Grover shook his head, "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is," I say. "All you have to do is say, 'Juniper, will you go out with me?' Then she'll say yes, and before you know it, you'll be at your wedding, thanking me."

It was Grover's turn to roll his eyes, "It's never going to work."

"Yes, it will." I push, "It isn't that hard."

"Oh, really?" Grover asks, with a mischievous look on his face. "So if it isn't that hard, why won't you ask out Annabeth?"

My eyes widen. This is classic Grover. Avoiding a hard question by asking a hard question.

"Uh," I stuttered. "Because I don't like her."

Grover snorted, "Please. You would jump off a cliff, if she asked."

"No, I wouldn't." I mutter.

He raised his brow, "So why are you 'dating' Rachel?"

"Um…" I hate Grover sometimes. "Look, we aren't talking about me, this is you."

"You're avoiding the question." He pointed out. "Why won't you ask out Annabeth?"

"You're avoiding the question, too." I challenge. "Why won't you ask out Juniper?"

We stared at each other for about 30 seconds until Grover broke down, "Fine," he says. "I'm scared that she'll say no."

"What?" I asked surprised. "_That's_ why you won't ask?"

He nodded, sadly. "I'll make a fool of myself."

"No, you won't." I insist, "Do you know what you need?"

"What?"

"A wingman. You need someone who has your back. What better person do that but me?"

"A wingman?" Grover cracked a smile. "Dude, you are _so_ old fashioned."

I grinned, "Do you want to do this?"

He sighed, "Fine, but this better work."

"Trust me, it will." I said, "Who can resist the G-man?"

Grover laughed, "It's the truth."

We fist pumped and headed toward Juniper. Fortunately, she was alone, so this will be a little easier.

"Hey, Juniper." I give her my finest smile. "You know Grover right?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, hi."

Grover just stood there, looking down on the ground. I elbowed him in the gut. He seemed to be getting the memo. "Um, what's up?"

_Wow, that's lame, _I thought.

But luckily, Juniper didn't think so, "I'm planning my birthday party that's on Saturday."

"Cool." He replied. I was surprised that Grover was so shy and nervous. I could see his sweat on his forehead. Ew.

"Yep. You know," Juniper started. "I was just making the guest list. You wanna come?"

"Um, uh, um, um, uh…" Grover stammered.

"C'mon, Grover, use your words." I persisted.

Juniper chuckled and Grover sent me a harsh look, which I supposed it either meant, _Shut up_ or _You're not helping._

When Grover did find his words though, he said, "Thanks, I'll be there."

Juniper smiled, "Cool," she wrote something on a piece of scrap paper. "Here's my address. See you there."

When Grover and I went back to our seats, I saw that he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"You're welcome, by the way." I teased.

Grover faced me, he was smiling so wide, it looked like there was a hanger in his mouth. "I love you, man!" He exclaimed, then got up and hugged me. Not the manly hug which we would do, a real hug. I could feel eyes on us. So I whispered to Grover, "Err, dude? Could you maybe get off of me?"

He gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Oh right, sorry." He let go of me and sat back down,

I pat him on the back, "Nice work, man. She'll be all over you."

"You think?"

"Totally, you just need to work on your words."

* * *

The rest of math was terrible. Mrs. Leshman taught us a new lesson about linear equations and variables, blah, blah, blah. I didn't really listen, I just stared out the window, desperately waiting for the bell to ring so I could get to lunch already. I was starving.

At the end of class, Mrs. Leshman handed back our tests we took last week. She came to my desk and handed me my test. F. I failed _another_ test. I sighed, my mom is going to kill me.

I stuffed the test in my backpack just as the bell rung. I quickly walked toward the door, but Mrs. Leshman called me. "Mr. Jackson? Would you come here for a moment?"

I slowly turned around, "Yes, Miss?"

"I thought I would let you know that you are failing my class." She says.

_No duh._

"Oh, am I?" I ask.

She nodded, "Yes, and that test you just got back, did not help your grade."

"Ok," I began. "Should I retake it, then?"

Mrs. Leshman looked at me, "Percy, I don't think you understand. It's not just the test that you failed, it's all the homework assignments and quizzes and worksheets that you also did not pass."

"So I have to redo all those, too?"

"Percy," she said gently. "What I'm trying to tell you is that if you don't pass this class, you're going to have to repeat the 10th grade."

"What!" I practically shouted. "But I can't repeat it! I'll do better, I swear."

Mrs. Leshman stayed quiet for a while, "Look, there's still half of the school year left. You still have time to bring up your grade to at least a C."

I nodded, "I can do that."

"Good, because you're going to have to. Now, remember, it's not going to be easy. You have to work extra hard. Study more, and pass those tests, and I will have no doubt that you will pass this class." She said. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do." I answer.

Mrs. Leshman smiled, "Ok, then you should get started with the studying. I recommend that you get a tutor."

I nodded, "Ok, thank you." I walked out of the class feeling a little more relieved. Thank god. I actually might pass the 10th grade.

I exhaled, and went to my locker to put my books away. I saw Grover coming my way.

"Hey, Perce. What did Leshman want?" He asked.

As we walked toward the cafeteria, I told him about our conversation.

"Well at least you might pass." He said after I was done.

"I know. I need to find a tutor." I say.

"Yep, and here she comes." Grover jerked his head toward the hallway. There I saw Thalia and Annabeth.

I smiled. "Great idea." I walked to the lunch line, where they were, and asked, "Hey Annie! What's up?"

Annabeth just grunted, "Don't call me that."

I smirked, "Aw, you know you love that name."

"Shut up."

I chuckled, "Anyway, Annie-"

"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed. I love getting under her skin; her face gets all red and she can't stand me.

Annabeth got a lunch tray and filled it up with pizza. I did the same.

"What do you want?" Thalia sneered.

"Do I have to want something?" I ask innocently,

"Being you, yes."

"I just want to hang out with my dear cousin, and her lovely friend." I reply coolly.

"Don't you have your friends, Jackson?" Annabeth retorted.

I smiled at her, "Yes, you 2."

She gave an annoyed sigh, "What about your red-headed girlfriend? I'm sure she'd _love_ to see you."

My stomach ached at the thought of her, "Rachel. Right." I say with a bit of regret and bitterness.

Annabeth looked a little confused at my expression, so she walked away. Suddenly, I thought it was a bad idea to use Rachel to make Annabeth jealous. It just made her mad. I don't want her to get more angry with me than she probably already was.

I followed Annabeth to catch up with her. I wanted to tell her about me and Rachel and how I don't like her or we broke up or something. I grabbed her arm to get her attention.

I did that, alright.

Apparently, the arm that I grabbed, Annabeth was holding her lunch tray with that hand. The food got all over her. She had pizza sauce on her shirt and she was drenched with juice.

I could feel many eyes on us in the lunch room. _I'm an idiot,_ I thought. _A big idiot._

I just stood there shocked until Annabeth slowly turned around, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" She asked, in a low, angry voice.

"I, um, I didn't mean, to, uh, do that", I stumbled. "I just wanted to-"

"Save it." Annabeth snapped.

She turned around, but hesitated. And I know why. She grabbed a carton of milk, and before I could even react, she dumped it all over me. Now, I was dripping wet with chocolate milk.

Annabeth walked away without saying another word.

I wasn't mad, though.

I deserved it.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	5. Apology

CHAPTER 5

APOLOGY

**-Annabeth-**

* * *

I hate Percy Jackson.

Why? Why would he grab my arm, and make me dump all the food on me? That was so embarrassing. Not only does he have to be a jerk to me 24/7, but he has to do this. I will get my revenge on that kid if it's the last thing I do. Even more revenge than the chocolate milk.

After that big incident in the lunch room, I rushed toward the bathroom to _try_ to get myself cleaned up. I struggled to get the paper towels out of the dispenser, but of course with my luck, they ran out of towels. I got so frustrated, that I punch the dispenser. "Ugh!" I shout.

Then I ran to one of the stalls and grabbed the toilet paper. I moistened it with water and wiped the apple juice and pizza sauce and cheese off myself and clothes. It barely worked; now I was wet _and_ smelled like lunch.

As I was getting all the food off of me, I heard the restroom door open and in came Thalia.

"Hey, Annie. You alright?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I snarled. "That _doosh bag_ just dumped all that food on me in front of the whole freakin' school!"

Thalia sighed, "I know, I know. Look, I talked to Percy and he said it was an accident."

"Oh, an _accident_?" I reply, sarcasm dripping. "Pulling my arm and making me spill all my food on myself was an accident?"

Thalia was silent for a few seconds as I was cleaning my shirt which left a red stain from the pizza sauce. "You need some help with that?" She said at last.

"How?"

"Well, there's thing called _soap_…" Thalia said, her lips slowly turning.

"I knew that." I snapped and glared at her. I got some soap and the stickiness of my skin was almost normal.

Thalia and I stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes. When we got out, lunch was almost over. We decided to get to our lockers and get our stuff for our afternoon classes.

I heard my stomach grumble. "Great," I mutter. "I didn't even get to eat anything."

"I thought you might say that," Thalia perked. "I found the chocolate chip cookie you dropped on the ground. It was the only thing that didn't get dumped on you." She handed me the cookie from the inside of her jacket pocket.

I grabbed the sweet out of her hand and inhaled the cookie in one bite. "Hmm." I munched. "Thalia, I love you."

Thalia chuckled and patted my head. "Love you too, Annie."

I smiled. I was glad Thalia made me feel better. I almost forgot about the whole Stupid-Percy-Dumped-Food-On-Me-In-The-Lunch-Room-In-Front-Of-The-Whole-Entire-School incident.

Almost.

As Thalia and I were walking to science class, we past the principal's office. And guess who was sitting in the 'bad kid' seat? Percy. He looked the same when I left him in the lunch room: dripping wet with milk. It was probably getting dry.

"Why is Percy in there?" I whisper to Thalia.

She shrugged, "Don't know, don't care."

I smirked at Thalia's carelessness for her cousin. But I still wondered what happened. Did he get in trouble for dumping food on me? Did he get into a fight? Did he get hurt?

I shook that thought out of my head. Why should I even care?

Just when we walked past the office, I saw Percy look at me; I couldn't determine what his expression meant. I looked away quickly.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went surprisingly fast. I just had 3 classes to get through: science, English, and art. I loved art, it was the only subject in school where I can do something freely. When I was finished with the daily project, I would usually just draw some building ideas I had in mind. I really can't wait to be an architect, I always thought that job would be supporting, yet fun.

The assignment for the day was to draw something you think you could change or do better.

Change? What could I draw for that?

For a brief moment, I thought of drawing my mother. But I knew if I did, I would start crying in front of the class. I didn't need _another_ embarrassing event in one day.

So, I decided to re-create the Empire State building. I've studied that building and it has an amazing history. It took many years to draw, build, and put together the Empire State building. True, the building is beautiful, but I wanted to edit it. Edit the design a little, make little adjustments to it.

I was so in to this assignment that I didn't even notice the bell had rung until the next class came in.

The rest of the day, one word kept circling in my mind: Change.

* * *

I was so relieved that this day was over. I couldn't stand to be in that hellhole any longer. I usually love school, a lot more than the average kid, but today I just wanted to get out.

After last period, I went straight to my locker, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the doors. I noticed that the weather was very different from the morning. It was raining like crazy and it was cooler. I regret not bringing a hoodie. Thankfully, I didn't have to walk much because Thalia was waiting at her car in the parking lot.

I opened the passenger seat and got in. "Hey."

Thalia gave a nod, "Hey."

It was raining really hard and Thalia wasn't moving or starting the engine. "Can we go? I want to get home." I plead.

Thalia hesitated, "Yeah, um about that…"

I turned to her, "What?" I asked nervously.

Thalia respond a moment later. "Well, Percy doesn't have a ride, so…"

"What!" I explode. "Are you serious?"

She shrugged, apologetically, "Sorry, but I can let him walk home in the rain."

"Why not?"

Thalia snorted, "Look, I know you're angry with him, but he's still my cousin."

I slouched in my seat and crossed my arms, "Whatever."

I couldn't see Thalia, but I was guessing she was rolling her eyes.

We sat there in silence, the only sound was the buses were leaving and kids talking and the rain hitting the windshield. It was already 3:45.

"How long does it take to go to his locker and walk over here?" I asked annoyed.

Thalia sighed, "I dunno."

"If he doesn't come in 5 minutes we are leaving," I say.

Thalia looked like she was about to say something, when she got interrupted by someone tapping on the window. She unlocked the doors and Percy came in the back seat, his clothes were soaking wet.

"Hey." He said, nonchalantly, then he noticed me staring daggers at him, "Hey, Annie."

I didn't answer.

Percy sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch, ok? I just wanted to tell you-"

"Do you hear something, Thalia?" I ask her.

Thalia rolled her eyes again and started up the truck.

Percy smirked, "Really, Annie? Come on, I just wanted-"

"Seriously, what's that noise? Cause it sounds like a pest or a rat. Did you get your car checked lately?" I look toward Thalia. She was trying not to smile.

"A pest? You could do better than that, Chase." Percy grinned.

I crossed my arms.

Percy chuckled, "Aw, I knew it! You couldn't stay mad at me."

"Who said I wasn't mad?" I muttered.

"Ok, fine." Percy said, "But since you are talking to me, you should at least hear my apology."

I craned my neck to Percy, who was sitting in the back seat, "Alright, I'm listening."

He smiled, "Good. Ok, here's my apology: I am very sorry that I grabbed your arm and dumped all the food on you, even though it was extremely funny."

"It was not funny!" I snapped.

Percy was still smiling, "Oh, c'mon! You should have saw your face! It could've been the most viewed video on YouTube if someone recorded it."

"Not exactly an apology." I pointed out.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

"Good," I say in triumph. "You should be."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"If I recall correctly, I believe that you also dumped a liquid on myself." He said with a grin.

"Well, you deserved it." I defended.

"True, true." Percy said. "But I still think I deserve an 'I'm sorry' from you."

"Fine," I said. "I'm sorry you're a jackass."

Percy laughed, "I'll take what I can get."

"Ok." Thalia had said her first words ever since Percy got in. "Glad you guys kissed and made up."

"Gross." I murmur.

"What?" Percy said, fake surprised, "You don't wanna kiss me?"

"Let me make this clear," I stated. "I'd rather kiss a donkey."

"Ouch." Percy teased, and put his hand to his heart. "That hurt."

I rolled my eyes, he is _such_ a child.

"Alright," Thalia said, pulling to the driveway of my house, "We're here. See ya tomorrow."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Thals. Bye."

When I got out of the car, I heard Percy's voice call out, "Bye, Annie!"

I sighed.

I fished for my key in backpack, when I found it, I opened my front door. I was usually the first one to be home. Since my brothers were still in school, and my dad doesn't get home from the college until 6.

That's why I was surprised when I found my dad in the kitchen.

And he wasn't alone.

* * *

**HEYY!**

**I JUST WANT TO TAKE A MOMENT TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT REALLY MEANS TO ME! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**TalalAlkayalSonofPoseidon, BritneyGuerrero, May Salome Love, annieofida Jess, L1berty0rD34th, MegJackson ,and PJOfan4ever **

**YOUR POSITIVE REVIEWS WERE GREAT! THANKS AGAIN!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	6. Break-Up

CHAPTER 6

BREAK-UP

**-Percy-**

* * *

I hate myself for making Annabeth hate me.

Why? Why did I grab her arm? Could I get any more stupid? Unfortunately, the answer to that, was yes.

After the whole lunch incident, the principle actually saw the whole thing and sent me to his office. When I got there, I noticed his office was very tacky. There was red-ish brown carpeting and posters of 80s bands. There was even a disco ball hung up on the ceiling. If I weren't in so much trouble right now, I would laugh my butt off.

"Alright, Peter Johnson." Principle D. said.

I coughed, "Um, it's Percy Jackson…sir."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved off, his breath sort of smelled like wine. I wonder what they have in the refrigerator in the teacher's lounge. "Now, it looks like to me, that you seem to enjoy dumping lunch onto girls?"

"What? No! It was an accident."

"Stop trying to defend yourself, Peter. I was there and I saw it." Mr. D said.

"I was just trying to get her attention!" I defended.

"Her attention?" Mr. D raised his eyebrow, "I know I'm not exactly young, but I'm pretty sure dumping food on a girl won't make her fall in love with you."

I quickly said, "Fall in love? No it's not like that, I just meant-" I started.

Mr. D interrupted, "I know what you meant." He suddenly smiled, "You know, back in my day, I was known as the womanizer. The seducer."

I tried to cover my disgusted face, "Um, that's…nice."

"Yep," Mr. D had a smirk, like he was wallowing in his successful past of seducing. "I could not keep the ladies away from me. I was popular back then, you know. Girls looked at me up and down. Oh, how they drooled. The guys would always say how jealous they were, how they wish they were me. I was amazing."

_Yeah, and you're modest, too._ I thought.

"Anyway, Peter, if you want to get this girls' attention, then you should probably be like me." Mr. D finished with a nod.

"Uh, ok, I'll do that." I said, "Can I go now?"

Just then, I saw Annabeth and Thalia walk past the office. I saw Annabeth look at me, but I couldn't determine her eyes. She quickly looked away.

"Hmm…" Mr. D said, "I'll tell you what, I like you, Peter. You remind me of, well, me. Except I was more handsome and smart and muscled and toned and…"

I rolled my eyes as he kept listing out the things he was. I finally couldn't take it, "Could you get to the point?"

Mr. D narrowed his eyes, "Fine, you are free to go. Just don't let it happen again, got it?"

I nodded and sighed with relief. I gave a quick, "Thanks." And headed out of that office as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

The rest of the day was a complete bore. I don't really remember anything, I just remember feeling guilt. But I did think about Annabeth. If I really want Annie to like me, I'm going to have to end it with Rachel. And trust me, I'm not upset about that.

I decided that would break up with her after school. She shouldn't care too much, we've only been 'going out' for about 2 days. It's not like she's going to freak, right?

Man, was I wrong.

At 3, when school ended, I immediately rushed to Rachel's locker. She was standing there, checking her makeup on the mirror that was hanging on her locker door. I rolled my eyes; why does she need even more lipstick? Her lips already look like a cartoon Barbie doll.

I took a deep breath and walked toward Rachel, "Hey."

When she saw me, she smiled, "Hey, babe." Then she grabbed me by the neck, and crashed her lips on mine. Hard.

I pried her off of me, "Rachel! Stop."

"What's wrong?" She pouted.

"Look, we need to talk." I said sternly. This should be easy. I'm not proud of it, but I've broken up with _many_ girls over the years.

"What?" Rachel repeated.

"I don't think we should be together." I start. "It's not you, it's me. I'm just not feeling it, you know?"

Apparently, Rachel isn't too bright, she tilted her head, "Huh?"

I sighed, "Rachel," I say slowly. "I think we should break-up."

Finally, the gears in her brain must've worked, "WHAT!?" She squealed so loud, a few kids stared at us for a while. "Break-up? Break-up! Why?"

"I'm just not into you." I confess.

"Not into me? But we've only been going out, like, for a day! You can't just break-up with me!" Rachel exclaimed.

I rub my temples with my fingers; this is going to be harder than I thought. "Look, Rachel, it isn't a big deal, ok? I just don't like you like that." Or at all.

Rachel was silent for a moment. I thought I'd made my message, so I turned around to go, but then she said, "It's because of that _freak_, isn't it?"

I slowly turn around and face Rachel, "What?"

"That blonde freak and her little sidekick, the goth girl."

I could feel my ears fuming, "If you're talking about Annabeth and my cousin, I suggest you stop."

Rachel laughed, humorously, "Wait. You don't _like_ her, do you?"

I didn't answer.

She smirked, "So the famous Percy Jackson likes the loser? That's rich."

I clench my fists, "Shut up."

Rachel snorted, "Whatever. You could do so much better, though."

And with that, Rachel slammed her locker and left me standing there. I don't think I've ever been that angry with anyone. And then I thought of my dad, which made me angrier. I took deep breaths and counted to 10 slowly.

As I was done, I went to find Thalia at the parking lot. At lunch, I asked her if I could get a ride from her since I didn't want one from Rachel. Thalia hesitated, but agreed.

When I got outside, it was pouring rain. Great, that would help my mood. When I finally found Thalia's old '87 Ford, I opened the door to the backseat and got in. My clothes were completely soaked.

"Hey." I said to Thalia, but then I noticed that Annabeth was sitting in the shotgun seat. "Hey, Annie." I smiled, maybe if I can put on a lighter atmosphere, she'll forgive me. Instead, she ignores me.

I sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch, ok? I just wanted to tell you-"

"Do you hear something, Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia just rolled her eyes.

I smirked, "Really, Annie? Come on, I just wanted to-"

"Seriously, what's that noise?" Annabeth asks, "'Cause it sounds like a pest or a rat. Did you get your car checked lately?"

I grinned, at least she was kind of talking to me, "A pest? You could do better than that, Chase."

Annie crossed her arms and pouted the cute way she did.

I chuckled, "Aw, I knew it! You couldn't stay mad at me!"

"Who said I wasn't mad?" Annabeth muttered.

I laughed and finally said my apology. Annie didn't come out and said it, but I was pretty sure she forgave me, and I was happy about that. It put me in a better mood.

When Thalia pulled up to Annabeth's house, just before she reached her door, I yelled out, "Bye, Annie!"

I couldn't see her face, but I was pretty sure she was rolling her eyes.

As Thalia was making her way to my house, we rode in silence. Until, Thalia spoke, "Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?" Then I realized she was right. I was smiling.

"Is it because Annabeth forgave you?" Thalia guessed.

I tensed, "What are you talking about?"

Thalia snorted, "I'm not an idiot, Percy. I know you like her." Thalia kept her voice even as she kept her eyes on the road.

I gulped, "I don't like Annie." I lied.

She smirked, "Yeah, whatever you say, Percy."

"I _don't_ like her." I insisted.

Thalia came to a red light and stopped, she craned her neck to where was sitting in the back, "Oh, yeah? Then why do you always pick on her? Why do you get jealous when she talks to other guys? Why are you dating Rachel?"

I stayed quiet as Thalia shook her head and continued driving.

Finally, I say quietly, "I broke up with Rachel."

Thalia sounded surprised, "Really?"

I nodded, "That's why I took so long getting outside after school."

"Huh," was all Thalia said after a long time.

When we finally got to my house, Thalia came to halt. I got out of the car and grabbed my backpack, "Thanks, for the ride."

"No problem." Thalia drove away, leaving me standing in the rain. I finally had the sense to go inside.

* * *

I searched for my keys in my backpack, until I finally found them. I opened front door.

Usually, my mom works from 8 in the morning till 7 at night. I was used to being alone in the house, or just me and mom. It's lonely sometimes, but I got used to it.

That's why I was surprised to see my mom sitting on the couch in the living room. She heard the door slam and looked toward me and smiled, "Hey, honey."

"Hey, mom." I answer as I placed my backpack on the kitchen counter. "Why are you back home so early?"

Mom hesitated, "Come sit down, sweetie." She said as she patted the seat next to her.

I sat down and asked, "What wrong?"

Mom waited a moment, "I got a call when I was at work."

"From who?" I ask.

"The New York State Police Department." She answers.

I was completely lost, "Huh?"

Mom put her hand on my knee, "Honey," she started. "The call I got was for your…father."

Dead silence. Everything in the world was quiet. All of the old memories came flooding back to me. I could feel my face getting hot from anger and furiousness from all those times. My father. I can't even say that word without throwing up.

Finally, I said in a low voice, "He's not my father. What does he want?"

Mom sighed, her eyes looked sad and full of regret, "The police was saying that Steven, your father, would like to speak with us."

I balled my fists, "Why?" I spat.

She shrugged, "The cop just said he would like to see and apologize to us."

"Apologize? For what? Lying to us? Going out to bars at night? Killing an innocent woman?" I couldn't help myself but to just spill all this out. Dad was a forbidden subject, we never talked about him. Ever.

Mom looked like she was about to cry. "I know." She said quietly. "I will never be able to forgive him for that, but I think we should go."

"What?" I said incredibly.

She nodded slowly, "I think we should hear what he has to say."

I shook my head, "No." I stated, "If you want to go, fine. Go. I don't care. But I'm not going. That man doesn't deserve to see anyone."

Mom patted my back, the way she used to when I was little, "Sweetie, I know this hard, but don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?"

I got up and glared at my mother, "Not him."

I stormed upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why? Why would my father want to see us? Why would my mother agree? How can mom even stand saying his name? Steven. I get shivers hearing that damned name. I know one thing though: I will never, ever forgive that man. He's done too many things, bad things. Just because it's been 3 years, doesn't mean that he changed. Nobody can change. Especially not him.

I took a deep breath. After about 2 hours, I decided to be alone. I decided to go to the place I always go when I'm feeling down, or mad; the special place my dad and I used to go. The beach by the coast.

I headed downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. She saw me, "Hi, honey." She said softly. It looked like she'd been crying; her eyes were red and puffy.

I tried not to look at her, "I'm going out."

"What? Percy, it's raining. You'll get a cold." She spoke worriedly.

"Then I'll wear a jacket. Bye." I grabbed the handle of the door and left before my mom could answer.

* * *

I always go to this beach because it's the only place where I can really think peacefully. It's a beautiful view, too. The ocean is a wonderful deep blue. The sand was very wet from the rain that was still falling really hard. I didn't care, though. I barely noticed the rain.

The sun was just setting to the horizon.

I remember the time when my dad taught me how to swim right here. It was a beautiful day and he would lift me up and drop me in the water. I would laugh, mom would laugh, dad would laugh. We don't do that much anymore.

For a split second, I was thinking about my dad, and I wasn't getting mad.

I sat on small hill and stared into the horizon view. I looked to my left and noticed something.

I wasn't alone.

* * *

**HOPEFULLY, YOU GUYS NOTICE THAT EACH CHAPTER IS IN EITHER PERCY OR ANNABETH'S POV. THEY ARE BOTH VERY SIMILAR. **

**I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER REALLY EXPLAINED PERCY'S PAST AND THOUGHTS/FEELINGS. I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE IT! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PM ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	7. Our Special Place

CHAPTER 7

OUR SPECIAL PLACE

**-Annabeth-**

* * *

Dad was laughing, talking, and having the time of his life.

With a woman.

I didn't know who the hell she was. I've never seen her before in my life. She had long, wavy brown hair. She was wearing a white lab coat and a blue dress underneath. She had pale skin and hazel eyes. I guess you'd call her pretty, but from where I was standing, she was the devil.

She and my father were holding hands from across the table. There was a bottle of wine that was corked opened and glasses that were half empty.

What the hell was going on?

Except I knew what was going on. A date. My dad was on a date with a woman that was everything that mom wasn't. How can he do this? How can he date when he knows that in a week is the anniversary of mom's death? Sure it's been 3 years, but I've never expected him to go out.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling when I saw those two together. Bitterness? Angry? Resentment?

As dad and that stranger were laughing again, I dramatically cleared my throat.

My dad looked up, and the smile melted away, and he dropped that lady's hands, "Annabeth? Oh, um, I didn't realize it was so late." He checked his watch. "How was school?"

I snorted. Really? He was asking about my day? I just frowned at him, "Who's this?" I jerked my head toward the woman who was looking between my dad and me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Annabeth, this is Catherine. She works in the science department at the college. Catherine, this is my daughter, Annabeth." My dad introduced, I can tell he was nervous.

Catherine smiled and got up, "Hi, Annabeth. I've heard so much about you! Nice to finally meet you." She extended an arm out to me, which I didn't except.

I just crossed my arms and frowned at my dad, "So, _dad_, how long has _this_ been going on?" I pointed to Catherine.

My dad looked nervously at Catherine, he finally answered, "About 2 months, now."

My eyes went wide, "2 months!"

Dad nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, honey. I just thought you might react like, well, like you are right now."

I imagined steam fuming out of my ears. "I cannot believe this! Why-" I had a whole speech in my head, about how wrong this was, etc. but dad interrupted.

"Sweetie, can we please do this in the living room?" Dad pleaded.

I huffed, "Fine."

I knew he didn't want me to make a bad first impression to his new girlfriend. I can't believe he's dating. And it's so close to the anniversary. I was unbelievably mad at him. Emotions were going through me, I couldn't have more mad. Never.

"I'll be right back, Cathy." My dad said, apologetically, to her.

When we got to the living room, I spat, "Cathy? So now you have a nickname for her now, too?"

Dad sighed, "Annabeth, I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Catherine sooner."

"That's it? You're sorry?" I ask. "Why are you even doing this?"

"What? Dating?"

"Yes, dating! In case you forgot, _dad_, your first wife's anniversary of her death is in 1 week!" I couldn't stop myself from letting all of this out. It just came out. I couldn't help be angry with him, how can he do this to us? To me?

My dad didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he whispered, "Of course I didn't forget. I couldn't stop thinking about it, Annabeth. But, it's been 3 years, I think it's time for me to move on."

I clenched my fists, "How can you say that!" I explode. "How can you say that you need to move on! Don't you miss her at all?" I could feel warm tears on my cheek.

Dad just stared at me, "I miss her a lot, Annie." He said quietly, he rubbed my back softly, like he used to when I was little and would cry. "But, I need someone to block out all the pain."

I jerked away from his touch, "Get away from me."

"Annabeth, please-" my dad pleads.

"No. I can't believe you."

"Annabeth-"

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MOM?" I scream in his face.

I didn't wait for dad's reply, I just stormed out of the living room, I opened the door, and slammed it as hard as I could. I ran outside, it was still raining like crazy. I forgot to bring a coat. I decided to go to the one place I could think in peace: the special place mom and I used to go, out in the beach coast.

* * *

When I finally got to the beach, I felt relieved.

Unfortunately, it was still raining really hard. I felt stupid for not even bringing a jacket or sweatshirt or something. I was freezing, and sitting really close to the ocean, I was even colder.

I thought about my dad and mom and Catherine. I couldn't stand the idea of dad going out on dates with someone else besides mom. I wanted my dad to feel guilty for dating that woman. I wanted him to realize that Catherine was not mom and he could not go out with her.

I wanted mom to be here.

That was the last straw for me. I broke down; I cried. I sobbed and sobbed. I probably won't ever run out of tears because it was raining.

I missed her. I missed her. I missed her.

I cried for what seemed like years. Except it was only minutes.

I thought I was all alone on this beach; who else would be on the beach while it was raining?

But I wasn't alone.

I heard someone walking toward me, "Annabeth?" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice, it was familiar… it was Percy's.

I sniffled and looked up, "P-Percy?" I say quietly.

There he was. He was standing in right in front of me. He was wearing a black coat and jeans. His raven hair was obviously wet from the pouring rain. He looked at me, I couldn't really determine what he was thinking exactly. But I was wondering, _What was he doing here?_

"What happened?" He asked gently. I've never heard him talk like that before.

I wiped my tears away, even though it was impossible, "Nothing."

Percy kneeled beside me, "I think you're lying."

I didn't say anything. I still didn't get why he was there.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked softly, "Why were you crying?"

I stayed silent.

"What are you even doing out here?" Percy questioned.

I looked up to him, "I can ask the same to you."

"I just needed to… think." He replied.

"Me too, then." I said.

"But why are you crying?" Percy inquired. He wasn't being mean or anything, he was just curious.

"It's not a big deal." I answer simply.

Percy spoke after a moment, "Annabeth, I think it is a big deal. Why else would you be at the beach when it's raining? You're not even wearing a coat."

I shrugged. "It's none of your business." I say quietly.

Percy looked at me. His sea green eyes were glued to my grey ones. They were filled hidden sadness. I suddenly shivered, and Percy noticed. He took off his coat and wrapped it around me. It didn't help much because the coat was also wet, but I appreciated the gesture.

I gave him a small, grateful smile, "Thank you."

Percy smiled back, "No problem." He then sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. We were so close, our sides were touching. It was kind of odd, but I liked having someone's warmth and support. "So, you wanna tell me what's wrong now?" He asked.

"It's just family problems." I confess.

"Oh." Percy nodded, like he understood. I guess he would. "Me too."

I looked sideways at him, "Really?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

Percy grinned down at me, "So now you want to know about my problems?"

I chuckled softly, "Guess so."

"I'll tell you what," Percy began. "I'll tell you my problem, if you tell me yours."

I smiled a little and shook my head. "You have yourself a deal, Jackson."

Percy smiled, "Alright." He said, "Well, today, my mom got a call from the NYSPD."

"The police?" I question, "What happened?"

"Well apparently, Steven wants to speak with us." He sighed.

"Steven?" I ask. "Oh, you mean your dad."

I could feel Percy tense, "He isn't my dad."

I gave him a confused look, "What?"

Percy stared at me, like he was deciding if he wanted to tell me something or not. "It's a long story, ok? Let's just say that he did something really, really wrong that made me resent him."

I was about to ask him what his father did that was so bad, but by the tone of his voice, I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. All I said was, "Oh."

"Yeah, anyway," Percy continued. "Steven claimed that he wanted to talk to me and my mom. To apologize or something."

"Why is that so bad?" I ask him.

Percy held me tighter, "He committed a crime, it was awful. I could never forgive him for what he did."

"He's family, you could forgive family." I said. I still didn't get what was so horrible.

Percy stared at me, "Not all the time."

I didn't say anything.

"He did more than just that," Percy continued. "He lied to my mom, he went out late at nights. He was out of control."

We both stayed quiet, until I asked, "So, why are you here?"

Percy sighed, "My mom wants us both to go the jail and talk to him. But there's no way in hell I'm going to talk to that man."

It was weird talking to Percy like this, I never seen this side of him before; the caring, loving, nice side of him. At school, he's such a jerk. But right now, he seems… ok. I kind of think this Percy is cooler. He's actually a person to talk to. I'm not even sure why he's telling me all this.

I realized I was still in Percy's arms, and I blushed a little, thanking god he couldn't see me, "Why not?" I ask him, forgetting about his problem.

"I'm just never going to forgive him. Ever. People can't change." He said.

The last part of that sentence really interested me. _People can't change. _For some reason, I agree to that, but at the same time, I don't. Who knew Percy Jackson was like this?

I didn't say anything g for a while after that.

Finally, Percy said, "Ok, now you know my problem. What's yours?"

"Oh, right." I say as I sit a little straighter. "Well, when I came back from school, I saw my dad… with someone else."

"Ouch." Percy said simply.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"What happened after?"

"I kind of yelled at my dad for dating too soon, and forgetting mom." I confessed.

"That isn't really fair to your dad." He said.

I huffed, "Whatever."

Percy looked down at me and smiled, "Who's being a child now?"

I thought of saying a comeback, instead, I laughed. For some reason, Percy made me feel a lot better. I never knew he could be so supportive like this. It was really sweet. It was kind of weird that his arm was still around me, but… I don't know. He was just nice.

"So…" Percy started, "Why did you come to this beach of all places?"

I hesitated to answer because this place was just between my mom and me, but Percy was being so sweet, I decided to tell him, "When I was little, my mom and I used to come here all the time. It was 'our special place.'"

"Really?" Percy sounded surprised, "My dad and me used to come here, too."

"Huh," I said. "That's weird."

"Yeah." He agreed, "Well, I don't think this beach is big enough for the both us." He teased.

I chuckled, "I was here first, so, maybe you should leave."

"Not a chance, Chase." Percy grinned. "I guess it's _our_ special place now."

"I'm good with that."

We were silent for a long time. We were watching the ocean view. It was strange with Percy so close to me; his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder.

Finally, Percy broke the silence, "You know, Annie, I always thought you hated me."

I shrugged, "I don't _hate_ you. I just disliked you."

"Disliked?" He said with a slight smile, "You mean you _don't_ anymore?"

"Well…" I began, "Not as much anymore."

Percy laughed, "Good."

Again, we were quiet for a few minutes. I kept thinking how nice and considerate Percy was. I've never, ever, ever seen him be so kind to me. He never made fun of me, never called me out; he was genuinely nice. I appreciated his warmth and support so much. It really did mean a lot to me. I always thought Percy was the jerk, now, I'm having second thoughts. Can people really change?

"Hey, Annie," he said, "We should probably go now, it's almost 7 and it's getting dark."

I nodded, "Ok." When Percy let go of me, I immediately missed his warmth.

Together, we walked back to our homes. We were walking really close together and it was still raining very hard; both of us were completely soaked, head to toe.

Percy insisted that he walked me home, so I let him. When we got to my front door, I said, "Thank you for, um, everything. That was really nice."

He smiled, "No problem, Annie."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Don't call me that!"

Percy busted out laughing, "You will never change."

"And you will never stop being a jerk." I shot back.

But Percy just stood there and grinned cheekily, "I know you like me. You said it yourself."

"I never said that!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I turned my doorknob, but then I remembered I forgot something, "Oh! Here's your jacket." I took off the coat he wrapped around me and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Percy answered, he grabbed it. He turned around, but he yelled over his shoulder, "See ya, Annie!" Then walks away.

Instead of rolling my eyes, I smile to myself.

The rest of the evening, I kept thinking about Percy Jackson.

Can people really change?

* * *

**I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITNG THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! **

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. THANKS AGAIN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	8. Start of a Friendship

CHAPTER 8

START OF A FRIENDSHIP

**-Percy-**

* * *

She was crying.

I noticed her sitting by the seam of the beach with her legs crossed and she was crying. I was standing on top of a hill when I saw her crying. It looked like her… could it be Annabeth?

I could spot her a mile away.

Her blonde hair was wet from the rain that was pouring. Her clothes were completely soaked. She must've been freezing; but it looked like she didn't noticed, because she was sobbing. _What happened?_ I thought. _Why is she here? _I suddenly felt the urging need to protect her. I've never seen Annabeth cry before, _ever_. I always thought of her as a strong person who could hold herself. But here she was, breaking down in front of my own eyes.

I decided to walk slowly near her. I wanted to help her for some reason. As I got closer to her, I could see how miserable she was.

She didn't seem to notice I was there, so quietly, I said, "Annabeth?"

She looked up, surprised to see me, "P-Percy?" She choked out. Her gray eyes were filled with hidden sadness.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"Nothing," she sniffled.

I kneeled down next to her, "I think you're lying." She didn't say anything, so I continued, "Annabeth, why were you crying?" She stayed silent. "What are you even doing here?" I ask.

"I can ask the same to you." Annabeth said. She had a point.

From there on, Annabeth and I talked. Really talked, not just make snide comments to each other, or me smirking, or being a jerk. We just talked about our problems. I told her about Steven and how mom wants us to visit him at the jail. And in return, Annabeth told me about her dad dating again and her fight with him.

It felt good to share all this with someone else. I noticed Annabeth shiver, so I wrapped my coat, and put my arm around her shoulder, and we talked some more. I like talking to Annabeth, it was…different.

It was a change.

We stayed like that for about an hour and then I told her it was getting late and we should probably go home. I walked her to her front door, and she thanked me for everything.

She turned her doorknob and went inside her house.

I watched her leave, then I was alone standing in the rain.

* * *

When I got home, my mom was asleep on the couch. I felt really bad when I realized that she was waiting for me. I checked my phone, it was already almost 9. I took off my shoes and I walked over to mom and covered her with a blue blanket.

"'Night, Mom." I whispered, and went upstairs to my room.

I crashed on my bed. Lying down, I had a lot of things going through my head: Dad, Mom, and a pair of gray eyes that I kept seeing.

Finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, my mom and I talked about our 'fight' last night. Mom said that she understood why I resented dad so much, but she thinks that it would be good idea to see him to get some closure.

"Closure?" I asked, my mouth full of pancakes.

Mom nodded, "Yes, Percy. I think it what be good to talk to your father one more time."

I sighed, I didn't want to upset my mother again, but I also didn't want to talk or see Steven. At last, I say to her, "I don't know, Mom."

Mom inhaled, "Percy, can you just… just think about, please."

"Ok, fine."

Mom smiled, "Thank you, honey. It means a lot."

I heard a HONK! and I grabbed my backpack.

Mom gave me a weird look, "Is that Rachel again?"

I shook my head, "No, I asked Thalia to pick me up today."

I headed to the door and slammed it. I saw Thalia in her red '87 Ford truck. 'Cameron,' she told me he was called.

I got in the shotgun seat, "Hey."

"Hey," Thalia greeted. She continued to drive to school.

"Are you picking Annabeth up?" I ask my cousin.

"Yeah, like always." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, cool." I reply. I wasn't sure if I was nervous or not. Should I be? I kept wondering if things would be different with Annabeth and mine's relationship. Would she still think of me as the inconsiderate jerk, or will she start to think of me as a friend?

After a couple of minutes of driving, Thalia pulled up to Annabeth's house. She honked the horn and a few seconds later, Annabeth showed up, walking toward the truck. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple green shirt and blue jeans. Her curly blonde hair was bouncing as she walked. I didn't know I was staring at her.

"Are you drooling?" Thalia asked.

I wiped my mouth, "No." I muttered.

Thalia smirked, "Very settle, Perce."

I was about to come back, when the back door opened, and in came Annabeth.

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"Hey," Thalia and I greeted.

There was an awkward silence between the 3 of us; well really me and Annabeth. Thalia was focused on the road.

"So Annabeth," I cleared my throat, I decided to make some conversation. "Did you make up with your dad last night?"

"Oh, yeah, I did." Annie answered. "Uh, how 'bout you and your mom?"

I nodded, "Yeah, this morning. She said to think about visiting him."

"Oh, well what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Wait," Thalia interrupted, I almost forgot she was there, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

I'm not sure of it was true or not, but I thought I saw Annabeth blushed. "I'll tell you later, Thals." She said.

The rest of the car ride was short. Finally, we got to River Side High School. Thalia found a parking space and parked. Us 3 got out of the car, and went toward the school.

When we got in, I followed Annabeth to her locker. "Hey, what's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing." She said, as she opened her locker.

"Um… so," I wasn't sure what to say. What _are_ you supposed to say? I wanted to tell her that I was glad we bonded yesterday and I wanted to become friends, but instead, it came out like, "Um, uh, ugh."

Annabeth tilted her head, "Are you ok?"

I mentally slapped myself, "I'm fine. It's just… about yesterday…" I trailed off, but Annabeth understood what I was referring to.

She stared at me, "Um, you mean at the beach?"

I nodded, "Yes, do you think we could, maybe…"

"What?"

"Be friends?" I finished.

I didn't know how Annabeth was going to react, but I was sure she wasn't going to burst out laughing. She did.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled, "Sorry, it's just that you looked like you were going tell me you're a wizard or something."

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

Annabeth just stood there and grinned, "I would love to be friends with you."

My eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yes, you were so sweet to me yesterday, Percy. It really meant a lot." She blushed.

"No problem." I said, surprised that Annabeth actually admitted that.

"Cool."

The bell rung and Annabeth and I went to our separate classes.

I said bye to my new friend.

* * *

We had a pop quiz in math class today. _Oh no. _

After the last meeting with Mrs. Leshman, I had totally forgot to study. I forgot to do my homework too. When I looked at the sheet she handed out, all I saw were numbers and letters. I didn't get any of the questions. This was so not good; I thought I was going to fail. Unfortunately, that was the only question I got right.

Mrs. Leshman graded the quizzes while we had to do the activity for the day. At the end of class, she handed all the quizzes back. She handed mine back: F.

When the bell rung, Mrs. Leshman called me to her desk, "Mr. Jackson?"

I sighed, not really surprised, "Yes, Miss?"

"Percy, you failed another quiz. Do you not remember our talk the other day?" She asked.

"I remember. I'm sorry. I just had a lot on mind this week." I confessed, apologetically.

Mrs. Leshman shook her head disappointedly, "Percy, that is no excuse. You _have_ to pass my class; if you don't, you'll have to repeat the 10th grade."

"I know, I know."

"Then do something about it. You already have an F in my class. There is a final coming up, if you get an A on that and do some extra credit, you can bring up your grade to at least a B." Mrs. Leshman concluded.

I nodded, "I'll do that."

"It's not going to be easy. I suggest you get a tutor." She advised.

"A tutor? Who would teach me?" I ask.

She sighed, "I'm sure you have some friends who could help you, Percy."

A familiar blonde popped into my mind.

"Ok, I'll get a tutor and pass that final." I said.

Mrs. Leshman smiled, "Good, now you are dismissed."

I thanked her and got out of the class. I was a little relieved. Hopefully, Annabeth will help me. She's my only hope to pass math. I quickly rushed to my locker, put my books away, and got my lunch money. I went to the cafeteria and saw Annabeth and Thalia sitting at their usual table.

I walked over, "Hey." I greeted.

Thalia sneered, "What do you want?"

Huh, this kind of reminded me of yesterday. Hopefully, this time, I won't have chocolate milk dumped on me.

"I just wanted to talk to Annabeth." I said, looking at Annie.

"What?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well," I began, sitting in one of the chairs, "I kind of need a tutor for math."

Annie raised an eyebrow, "You want _me_ to be your math tutor?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, we are friends now, aren't we?" I say.

Annabeth was about to reply, when Thalia beat her to it, "Friends? When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago." Annabeth answers coolly.

"What?!" Thalia exclaimed. "I don't accept this."

I smirked, "We don't need your blessing, dear cousin."

Thalia crossed her arms while Annie chuckled.

"Anyway," I smile to Annabeth, "Would you be my tutor?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you, Annie."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "When do you want study?"

"How about my house after school?" I suggest.

"Sure." She agreed.

The rest of lunch, we were talking. Like friends.

* * *

I was so happy when the final bell rang. I didn't want to admit it, but I was really looking forward to my tutoring session with Annabeth. Why was I so excited? I kept thinking about this as I ran onto Grover in the hallway.

"Hey, Perce."

"Hey, Grover."

"Wanna hang today? I got the new Halo game!" He said excitedly. I chuckled.

"Sorry, man, I can't. Annabeth's tutoring me today." I said.

"Oh really?" Grover smirked, "How'd you convince her?"

I grinned, "Actually, we're… friends."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Grover said, "Well, good for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, we're friends."

"Yeah, yeah, ok."

I sighed, "What about you and Juniper? Don't you have the party to go to at her house?"

Grover blushed, "Uh…"

I laughed, "Good luck with that."

I went outside to look for Thalia's old truck. When I found it, I got inside with Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey, guys." I said.

The rest of the ride was just us talking and listening to Thalia's hard metal music. I swear, I thought I was going to go death.

Finally, we pulled up to my house and Annabeth and I got out. When we got inside, I asked Annabeth if she wanted anything.

"No, I'm good." Annabeth replied. She was sitting on the couch with the math text books already out. I sat next to her. I felt myself shiver as my knee touched hers.

"Ok, ready?" Annie asked me.

I shrugged, "I guess so. But heads up, I suck at math, so good luck teaching me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, it's really not that hard."

And she was right. It really wasn't that hard when Annabeth taught me. We learned about the Pythagorean Theorem, exponential functions, and linear systems. I thought I was a mini Einstein after the lesson. Annabeth was a great teacher; she made everything seem so simple.

Half of the time, she would have to repeat some things because I didn't focused on math, I focused on her. How her eyes light up when she talks, her dimples when she smiles, she natural blonde hair bouncing up and down. How could I think about something else when she was sitting right next to me?

A couple of hours later, it was already 6:30. Annabeth packed up her stuff and got up, "You're doing great, Percy. But I have to be home for dinner."

"Are you sure?" I asked, because I didn't want her to leave.

"Yeah, I promised my dad I would have dinner with him and his girlfriend." She answered.

"That's great." I say, "I'm glad you're getting along with her."

She shrugged, "I guess."

I walk her to the door, "Well, thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Annabeth's smile lit up the whole New York. "See yea tomorrow, friend."

I chuckled, "See ya, Annie."

"Don't call me that!"

I laugh some more while she rolls her eyes and turns around. But just before she could get any farther, I stop her, "Hey, Annabeth."

She slowly turned around, "What?"

"Don't I get a hug?" I mentally slap myself, the second time that day. Why did I say that? Why couldn't I have said anything else?

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but came closer. "Um, a hug?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged, "Er, ok." She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same. Her hair smelled like strawberries, then I realized I was sniffing her, and stopped. I wasn't sure if it was weird hugging her or not. But I liked it.

When she let go, I immediately missed her, "Ok, bye." She said.

"Um, bye." I answer. I watch her walk away. She didn't look back.

When she was out of my view, I thought it was crazy how much I missed Annabeth's warmth. There was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight.

I thought about Annabeth.

It was definitely the start of a friendship.

I just wasn't sure if that was what I wanted.

* * *

**I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE FAST PACED.**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REIVEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND WHO JUST READ THIS! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** bluecrystals00jasperjily, Piperness, TalalAlkayalSonofPoseidon, Angel-of-the-Seas, Phantress212012, Colts12broncos18, May Salome Love, DairenateNY, allen r, WolfGirl57, IcyRose66, Hoorayforcheese, and MegJackson

**IM REALLY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU! PM ME IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMEING UP!**


	9. Dinner

CHAPTER 9

DINNER

**-Annabeth-**

* * *

When Percy dropped me off at my house after our little moment at the beach, I suddenly remembered _why_ I was at the beach in the first place. Dad's new girlfriend. It gave me shivers just thinking about it. I still didn't understand why he had a girlfriend. Couldn't he just be a widow the rest of his life? I don't mean to sound bitter, but this is just too big of a change for me.

I took a deep breath and opened the front door of my house. Dad was sitting on the couch dialing frantically on his cell phone; which, I guessed, he was going to use to call me. I then realized that I turned my phone off.

When I slammed the door, dad turned around and noticed me. A wave of relief came across his face.

"Annabeth! Thank god, I was worried!" Dad exclaimed. He rushed over to me and hugged me, I hugged him back. Dad took my shoulders and asked, "Where were you, Annie? I looked everywhere."

I shrugged, "Just a place." I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the house. Thankfully, Catherine left.

He sighed, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're safe. Are you cold? You're all wet."

I nodded and he got some towels from upstairs and made me hot cocoa. The cocoa he'd always made when I was little and sad about something.

I sat down on the couch and dad sat next to me. I thought we were just going to sit there in silence, but dad spoke up, "Annabeth, you know we need to talk about this."

I gulp down the rest of the cocoa, "Talk about what?"

Dad sighed, "About Catherine and me."

I clenched my fists, "Why do we need to talk about her?" I spat.

A few moments later, he replied, "Because, Annabeth, Catherine and I are getting very serious. I'm not saying I'm going to marry this woman, but I want you to feel comfortable with me dating."

"Dad," I say seriously, "I will _never_ be ok with you dating."

"Honey, please. Catherine is great. She is kind and caring. I know you will love her."

"Not the way you do." I muttered.

Dad exhaled, "You know what? We should have a family dinner. You, me, Bobby, Mathew, and Catherine. You guys could get to know her a little better."

I hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Come on, it's just one dinner. Do it for me, honey."

I looked at dad, I don't like to disappoint him. Besides, it's just one dinner, right? It couldn't be that bad. "Fine." I agreed.

Dad smiled wider, "Thank you, Annabeth. I really appreciate this. You'll see, you will like Catherine."

"Sure." _If I don't rip her apart first_, I thought. But I decided not to say that out loud.

* * *

The next morning, I was less emotional. I was glad for that because I don't like to cry. Yesterday, I had a breakdown. I will never let that happen again.

Suddenly, I remembered last night on the beach. And who I was with. I groaned. _Percy_. Oh, god. What am I going to do? I thought Percy would probably just make fun of me for crying, or maybe things would be even more awkward with us. Maybe I should just ignore him and he'll forget.

But he probably won't.

Then I recalled our conversation. Percy was talking about his dad, Steven, and how he wanted his mom and him to visit him. Percy told me some personal stuff, I didn't realize how strange that was until the morning. Percy and I weren't even friends. But that would change.

I even told Percy about my life, too. I talked about my mom with him. He was so nice and considerate. But what surprised me the most, was that I actually told him all that. I didn't know if I just wanted some comfort or I just needed someone. I'll never know. But I did know that I was really grateful for Percy's presence.

I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Dad was cooking breakfast and when he saw me he smiled, "Hey, honey. Excited for tonight? It's the big dinner."

"Yeah, sure." I said as dad poured some milk for Bobby and Mathew, who were throwing food at each other.

"I really hope you like Catherine, Annie. She's great, you guys have a lot in common."

This caught my attention. I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Like what?"

"Well," Dad started. "Catherine is an architect."

"You said she was a professor at your college." I pointed out.

"She does that on the side." He explained, "Catherine is actually very experienced. She loves to draw and design almost as much as you do."

This was interesting. But it didn't mean I had to like her. "Oh." Was all I said.

Then I heard a loud HONK! and grabbed my backpack. "Bye, dad." I said.

"Be home by 6, alright? Love you, Annabeth."

"Love you."

I opened the front door and walked toward Thalia's car. I noticed there was someone in the front seat, and much to my dismay, it was Percy.

_And the awkwardness begins._

I sighed and got into the back seat. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," both Thalia and Percy replied.

There was an unsettling silence between the 3 of us while Thalia was driving.

Fortunately, Percy broke it, "So Annabeth, did you make up with your dad last night?"

"Oh, yeah, I did." I answered, "Uh, how 'bout you and your mom?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, this morning. She said to think about visiting him."

"Oh, well what are you going to do?" I ask.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Thalia stopped us, "Wait. What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Percy and I said at the same time. Not suspicious at all.

Thalia just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

I blushed a little thinking about Percy last night and his arm around me, "I'll tell you later, Thals."

When we finally got to Riverside High School, I was relieved. I got out of the car and headed toward the main entrance and to my locker. Percy followed me and we had a conversation. He asked me if hated him and wanted to be friends. At first, I didn't know what to say or think. What are you supposed to say to that? But then I thought about how sweet he was yesterday and maybe could be my…friend?

I accepted Percy's gesture. I was glad to have him as a friend. I already trusted him with my 'problems' with my family. And I guessed he trusted me with his. Percy Jackson is my friend. Who ever thought that would happen? Certainly not me.

But I was happy.

The morning went by alright. Though I still thought about Percy and my dinner with Catherine. I had a feeling that it would turn into a disaster.

Finally, lunch came. I was starving too. Apparently, stressing out about my future dinner with dad and his new girlfriend makes a girl hungry.

Thalia and I sat down at our usual lunch table and started to eat and talk.

Then Percy came by and asked if I could tutor him in math. I thought it was weird of him to ask me of all people, then I remembered that we were friends. So, I agreed.

Tutoring Percy couldn't be that bad right?

"How about my house after school?" Percy suggested. I nodded.

* * *

After school, Thalia dropped both Percy and I off at his place. I realized that Percy didn't live so far away from me. Percy told me that his mom worked until 7, so we'd be alone until then. Which I was fine with. Completely fine.

Percy and I sat on his blue couch in the living room and began studying. I found it hard to focus with Percy so close to me. When I he would try to figure out a problem, I would just stare at him. I never really paid any attention to him. I guess you would say he's cute. I stared at his face; when he smiled, his eyes would gleam and light up. I loved his eyes. They were sea green, kind of like an ocean on a bright, sunny day. His eyes were so mesmerizing.

I shook my head and forced myself to stop staring and start focusing. At the end of the session, Percy learned a lot. I was very impressed on how much he was soaking up knowledge.

I checked my phone and noticed it was 5:50. Crap. I had to be at my house in 10 minutes. I got up from the couch and got my backpack, "You're doing great, Percy. But I have to be home for dinner."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I promised my dad I would have dinner with him and his girlfriend." I answered, with a bit of regret. I really didn't want to leave Percy. I was having a good time with him.

"That's great. I'm glad you getting along with her." Percy said.

I wouldn't say 'getting along' is accurate, but I just replied, "I guess."

Percy walked me to the door, thanked me, and I walked outside. But before I could even get toward the street, I head Percy call me, "Hey, Annabeth?"

I titled my head, "What?"

Percy hesitated but said, "Don't I get a hug?"

My eyes widen. A hug? Why does he want a hug? He was just joking right? I wasn't sure what to think, but I heard myself say, "Um, ok." Then I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he did the same.

All I could think was, _this is weird_. But the more I thought about it, the more I liked it.

Maybe this friendship thing wasn't so bad.

* * *

I got to my house a few minutes later, still a little dazed from the 'hug'. I went into the kitchen to see my dad making the table and getting ready for Catherine.

When dad saw me, he gave a sigh of relief, "Annabeth! I thought you weren't coming. Where were you? It's almost 6."

I dump my backpack on a chair and reply, "Sorry, I was tutoring someone. I lost track of time."

"That's alright, I'm just glad you're here. Are you ready?" Dad asked me.

I shrugged, "I guess."

Dad was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He jumped and quickly answered the door.

"Hi, Catherine." Dad greeted.

"Good evening, Freddy." She replied.

Gross. I wanted to puke.

Catherine came in to the kitchen and I got a good look at her. She was wearing a red dress and she curled her soft, brown hair.

_Slut_, I thought.

When Catherine saw me she smiled, "Hi, Annabeth! I'm glad to be here. How are you?"

I snorted, "Fine." Why would she even care?

"That's good." Catherine said.

There was a long pause until, "So," Dad began. "I made pasta!" Dad pulled out a chair for Catherine to sit and handed out spoonfuls of pasta.

"This looks delicious." Catherine said after sitting down.

"Thank you, I haven't made pasta since…" Dad trailed off and I know why. Dad hadn't made pasta in 3 years. The day mom died, this was our last meal together. When mom was alive, dad was usually the cook in the family. He had this special secret sauce he's make that my mom loved.

"Anyway," Dad said, moving on from a dark conversation, "Annabeth, why don't you tell Catherine a little bit about yourself?"

"Why?" I ask, but dad shot me a look and I spoke, "Well, I'm 16, almost 17. I go to Riverside High School and my favorite color is gray."

"That's great." Catherine smiled. "So when you graduate, what do you want to do in your life?"

I shrugged. Why would I want to tell this lady about myself?

Dad answered for me, "Annie here wants to be an architect someday. She's one heck of a designer."

At this Catherine leaned forward, interested, "Really? I'm actually an architect in a big firm. Do you mind if I can see some of your blueprints? I can maybe help."

She sounded so genuinely nice and polite. I wanted to hate her, but it was getting kind of hard. For the rest of dinner, Catherine and I talked about structural designs and intermediate details of buildings. I was really glad I had someone to talk about all this with. Usually, if I talk about architecture stuff with Thalia, she'd zone out. But I had a lot of fun talking with Catherine.

My dad's smile hadn't left his face.

After dinner, I showed Catherine some of the blueprints I'd been working on. Catherine looked impressed, which I took pride in. I worked hard on those designs.

Catherine took one of the blueprints and studied it, "Annabeth, this is just… amazing. How did you come up with this?"

I looked at the one she was talking about, it was one of the first ones I've ever drawn. I shrugged, "I don't know, I just draw what I feel."

Catherine gave a low whistle, "Annabeth, you have an unbelievable gift. You have a natural talent."

"Thanks."

"I am serious," Catherine looked me in the eyes. "I've been an architect for years, and I haven't seen anything this amazing. If you ever want to take on architect as a real path in your life, there are many colleges here in New York that have great schools for that subject. And I would be more than happy to write you a recommendation."

"Really?" I say after a moment. I was touched by her compliments and her pure truthfulness. It was nice to hear one from someone else or a real architect like Catherine. Why was she so nice?

She nodded, "Yes. You have talent, Annabeth, and the world needs to know."

* * *

After Catherine left, my dad turned to me and smiled, "That went great."

Even I had to admit to that; I definitely judged Catherine way too soon. Not that I was going to admit that out loud, but still. Catherine was pretty ok. I'm not saying I like or anything but… I didn't hate her.

"Yeah, it did go well." I said.

Dad hugged me, "Thank you, honey. It means a lot to me that you 2 got along."

"Yeah, well I guess I did misjudge her a little too early." I replied.

Dad just grinned, "It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you like her."

I was glad that dad was glad. I liked seeing him smile. I haven't seen much of that since mom died.

Then I realized something: Catherine made him happy.

And at the end, that's all that matters.

* * *

**HEYY! HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SUPER LONG TO UPDATE, IVE BEEN BUSY WITH A BUNCH OF SCHOOL WORK. ANYWAY, I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER CAUSE IT GOES DEEPER INTO ANNABETH'S REALATIONSHIP WITH HER DAD AND HER PERSONAL LIFE AND THOUGHTS.**

**I GOT THIS QUESTION FROM MAY SALOME LOVE: ALL ARE YOUR CHAPTER GONNA HAVE PERCY AND ANNABETH DO A PERSPECTIVE ON THE SAME DAY?**

**THANK YOU FOR ASKING THAT QUESTION, AND THE ANSWER IS YES. EACH CHAPTER IS IN PERCY/ANNABETH'S POV AND IT'S THEIR POINT FROM EACH DAY. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **TalalAlkayalSonofPoseidon, May Salome Love, Angel-of-the-Seas, WolfGirl57, Colts12broncos18, allen r, DairenateNY, its-just-a-phase, 3, bella345, SarahWolfe16, and Melody.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PM OR REVIEW ME. **

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	10. Visiting the Past

CHAPTER 10

VISITING THE PAST

**-Percy-**

* * *

After Annabeth left at the end of our tutoring session, I decided to play some videogames. I plugged in my consul and began to play Mario Cart. I hadn't noticed that I've been playing for a really long time, until the bell rung and I realized it was my mom.

I got up and opened the door, "Hey, mom."

She smiled, "Hey." She walked over to the kitchen counter, placed her purse down on the table and started to read the mail. "How was school?"

I shrugged, "It was alright. You?"

"Fine," mom answered. "Actually, I do have something to tell you."

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Well," she began, "Do you remember our conversation last night?"

I faintly recalled it. It was about _him_. "Yeah, what about it?"

She sighed, "I got another phone call for the police department; Steven, your father I mean, really wants to speak with us."

I clenched my fists. _Steven_. How can she even say that without puking her guts out? I didn't want to yell at my mom, so as calmly as I could, I said, "He isn't my father."

Mom rubbed her temples, "Sweetie, I know you think Steven is this terrible man, but it's been 3 years! What if he's changed?"

I snorted in disbelief, "Mom, I _know_ it been 3 years, ok? But a murderer can't change."

"Your father was not a murderer!" Mom almost screamed. I could tell she was getting really frustrated with me, but at that time, I didn't care.

"Tell that to the girl who lost her mom." I spat.

That was it for mom. She stayed silent for a very long time. She sat down on the couch in the living room, and rubbed her head. Finally, she talked, "I can't take this anymore, Percy. Why can't you just visit your father? He just wants to see you, to talk to you."

I crossed my arms, "Mom, do you know _why_ I don't want to see him?" I asked her. "Because I despise that man so much. He lied to us, he'd go out late at nights, and he killed an innocent woman."

Mom looked like she wanted to cry, "I just don't understand why you can't forgive him."

I took a deep breath, "Let me make this clear: I will _never_ forgive that man." And that was it for me. I ran upstairs before mom could even have the chance to answer. I crashed on my bed. The last thing I saw was a face I had only seen in pictures; a face that I thought I could never forgive.

Then I went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up remembering why I was in such a bad mood. The moments of last night recalled. I groaned and got up from my bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, grabbed a green shirt and jeans, put them on, and then headed downstairs.

I saw my mom making breakfast. She said morning, but nothing else. I guessed she was still kind mad form last night. That was cool for me; I didn't feel like talking either. I sipped my orange juice until I heard a HONK!

Mom turned her head, "Is that Thalia again?"

I shook my head, "No, she's sick today. It's Grover."

Mom nodded, "Alright, have fun in school."

I muttered, "Thanks. Bye." I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door feeling really bad. I hated fighting with my mom. I like seeing her smile and laugh; not angry.

I sighed as I got in the shotgun seat of Grover's red Honda Civic. When he bought this, I tried to talk him out it because this car was totally a girl's car, but he didn't listen.

"Hey, man." I say as I sat down.

"Hey."

I didn't feel like talking much, so it was quiet in the car.

Until, Grover asked, "How was that study date with Annabeth?"

I shrugged, "It actually went pretty well. She's a good tutor; I learned a lot."

"_You_ learned a lot? Well, that doesn't seem right." Grover teased.

I smirked, "It's true. I did."

Grover nodded, "That's good. At least you won't flunk the 10th grade." He said. "So… did you make your move on her?"

I thought about that. "No."

"Really?"

For some reason, I didn't make my move on Annabeth. Why didn't I? I think I did know why, though. I thought that Annabeth wouldn't like me like that. And why would she? Before yesterday, I was always a complete jerk to her, she wouldn't like me.

"Perce," Grover continued, "Look, I'm being serious here. I know you really like Annabeth. Like, a lot. Maybe she likes you too, who knows? I think you should ask."

I didn't answer to that because I wasn't sure how to. Sure I've dated plenty of girls, but Annabeth, she's… different. In a good way.

When we got to school, it felt like the morning couldn't have gone any slower. I swear, the clock was taunting me. I couldn't stand being in a class room. I just wanted to get out. I think time went even slower because I kept thinking about my conversation with mom last night. And _Steven_.

When lunch finally came, I was so relieved that I ran to the cafeteria, forgetting to wait for Grover. I went to the lunch line and picked up a tray. Today's special were hot dogs. I grabbed a packet of mustard and headed out to find a table. I didn't feel like talking today, so I picked an empty table. I sat down and ate. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. But there was one person who could change my mind.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asked a sweet voice I knew so well. I looked up to see Annabeth smiling in front of me, holding her lunch tray. She was as beautiful as ever wearing a blue shirt and jeans, with her hair out so her blonde curls bounced.

"Of course," I smiled. Then, I realized that it was the first time I smiled today.

"What's up?" Annabeth asked as she took a seat and sat down.

"Nothing." Then I remembered, "Oh yeah, how was that dinner with your dad's girlfriend?"

She shrugged, "Surprisingly well," she answered.

"That's good." We didn't talked for a few minutes and I must've seemed really sad because Annabeth noticed.

"Something wrong?" Annabeth asked. "You look… down."

I shook my head, "It's nothing it just…" I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. But then I looked deeply in her lovely gray eyes, and I told her everything. "I kind of had a fight with my mom last night. It was about visiting Steven."

Annabeth took a bite out of her hot dog, "And you don't want to visit him?"

"No. I can't forgive him. But my mom thinks he changed."

Annie shrugged, "I think your mom's right."

I raised my eyebrows, not believing what I heard, "No, he hasn't changed. What he did was terrible. It was… bad."

"Well, whatever he did, it's been almost 3 years. You should go talk to him."

I tried really hard not to blow my top because I didn't want to yell at Annabeth, "I will never talk to him."

Annabeth clenched her fists, she looked angry, "No, Percy. I will never talk to my mom. You know why? Because she's _dead_."

My eyes widen. I didn't know what to say. But she was right.

"Sorry." Annabeth's eyes soften. "But, it's true. Your dad's alive right now. In 20 years, you might regret never talking to him. I don't want you to regret that."

I looked at Annabeth. She seemed like she really cared about me. And that was really nice. It felt good to have someone to care. She's right, too. I can still make amends to dad right now.

"Fine," I say finally. "I'll go visit him."

Annabeth's smile makes it worth wild, "Great."

"Um, but, do you mind coming with me?" I shyly ask.

"Come with you?" She asks, "I thought it could've been a private moment between you and your dad."

"Well, yeah." I admit, "But I, uh, kind of need someone with me."

Annabeth blushed, "Um, sure. Ok, I'll come."

I smiled wide, "Thank you."

* * *

"Well, here you are. The New York State Police Department. That'll be $21.50." Said the cab driver. After school, Annabeth and I decided to visit my dad right away. So today was a good idea. I paid the cabbie and we got out and marveled the Police Department.

"Wow." Annabeth said. I thought that pretty much summed it up. This place was huge. It was a gigantic gray-block building that was thousands of feet high.

"Ready to go in?" I ask Annabeth. She nods.

We walked into the front doors and headed to the man at the front desk who was eating a donut, "May I help you?"

"Um, yeah." I say a little nervously. "I'm here to see my dad, Steven Jackson."

"Steven Jackson." The man repeats as he looks through his files. "Ah, here he is. Floor 6, cell B. He's in the visiting section.

"Thanks."

Annabeth and I took the elevator up to floor 6. It was a pretty long ride, so we had some time to talk.

"Are you ready to meet him?" Annabeth asks.

"I honestly don't know." I reply.

"Well, I 'm still proud of you for doing this." She smiles. I smile back.

The elevator rung, and we looked for cell B. As we were walking through all the cells, I couldn't help but thinking how scary this place was. There were dudes everywhere; scary looking dude with tattoos, and half shaved heads. I was really scared. Annabeth looked a little green herself, too.

I grabbed her hand to make sure she knows that I'm here. She looks at me surprised, but smiles a little.

Finally, we found the visiting section. There was only one man in the cell. And he was my dad. As I got closer, I noticed he didn't change much. He looked like he had in my pictures. He had wind-blown black hair, his face was rigid, and his eyes were exactly like mine: sea green.

"Is that him?" Annabeth whispered beside me.

I could only nod because of the shock I was in. I couldn't believe it was him. The man I hadn't seen in almost 3 years. The man I despised so much. I thought I was going to faint right there since I had so much going on in my head. Good memories, bad memories. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Percy, go talk to him." Annabeth pushed gently.

"Ok." I say quietly.

I walk toward him. He sees me coming too, and when he saw me, he sat up a little straighter and watched me come over. The cell was like the ones you'd see in TV shows; the kind where there is clear glass in the middle of the 2 of us so he could only see him, vice versa.

I carefully sat down on the stool, with Annabeth beside me. I wasn't sure if I was mad or not at Steven. Of course I could never forgive him… right?

Feelings change.

As I sat down in front of him, my dad's eyes were wide. Finally, dad spoke, "Percy?" He sounded just like he had all those years ago. I missed that voice.

I slowly nodded, "Yeah. It's me."

Dad grinned a little. I noticed he was wearing a gray striped jumpsuit, "I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know."

"Well, I missed you, son. A lot." He looked like he really meant it.

Should I say I missed him too? I didn't know. So I just nodded.

Dad gave a slow, pained smile. "You are definitely not the little boy I left, Percy. You look like a man. You even have a girlfriend."

I look at Annabeth, who was blushing red hot. Then I realized that I was still holding her hand and quickly let go. "Uh, sh-she's not my um, girlfriend." I stumbled.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Dad looked embarrassed. Like that time in kindergarten when he was a parent helper for my class and he tripped in front of everyone. "So, what's your name?" he asked Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase." She answered.

Dad's smile suddenly vanished, "Chase?"

Annabeth nodded.

I was hyperventilating. Dad doesn't know that Annabeth doesn't know he killed her mom. What should I do? What should I do?

Before this could get any further, I said, "Annabeth? Could you give my dad and me a moment please?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Annabeth agreed and stepped out in the hallway.

When I was completely sure she was gone, I told him, "Do you remember her?"

Dad sadly nodded, "Yes. Her mother was Julie Chase. She was the one-"

"That you killed?" I finished harshly.

Dad looked like he was about to bawl, "That's her daughter. Oh, god. Does she even know?"

"No. And she will never find out. It would hurt her, and I don't want that to happen." I said.

"You really care about this girl, don't you, Percy?" He asked.

I blushed, but then said, "It's none of your business. Why did you even want to talk to me?"

Dad gave a deep breath, "I haven't seen you or mother in so long, I forgot what you looked like. I missed you so much. I am ashamed for what I did to you and mom. I cry myself to sleep every night thinking of what I did. I could never forgive myself, so I wouldn't expect you to forgive me. But I just wanted to see my son, my beautiful son, and apologize to him."

I looked at my dad and realized he had a lot of courage to apologize. Maybe things will never be the same between me and my dad, but maybe I can move on. When I think about my dad, I always thought of him as the inconsiderate, drunk who killed Annabeth's mother and tore apart our family. But when I saw him, when I talked to him, it was like old times. I missed that. Then I realized how much has changed since then and now. Change could be good.

"Dad," I say out loud. "I forgive you."

Dad smiled, "Thank you, Percy, That really does mean the world to me. I- I love you, son."

Then I said the words I haven't said in god knows how long, words I thought I would never say again, "I love you, dad."

* * *

As Annabeth and I walked back together, I thanked her, "Annabeth, thank you so much for making me go visit him."

"No problem. I'm glad you faced your fears." She replied.

"I'm serious, if it weren't for you, I would've probably regret it the rest of my life." I said to her, and I looked at her with a straight face. My eyes glued to her so she knows that I'm not kidding.

Annabeth smiled. "Well, you were sweet to me when I was crying on the beach, and you helped me. So I thought I'd return the favor."

It was then, I came to my senses and figured out I was in love with Annabeth Chase. I was in love with everything about her. Everything.

She was the one who tutored me in math and believed in me that I could actually do this.

She was the one I told all my greatest fears to.

She was the one who made me talk to Steven; the man I despised so much. But now, he was my dad. The man I had forgiven and moved on to.

She was the one who made me realized that change could be good.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IF IT WAS KIND OF DRAMATIC AND CHEESY. ANYWAY I HAD TIME TO WRITE TODAY CAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE SCHOOL! SO I LOVED THE REVIEWS AND PMS. YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET. IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT TO ME THAT YOU LIKED THIS. I WOULD SAY THERE IS ABOUT 5 OR 6 MORE CHAPTERS. IM NOT SURE IF I'LL MAKE IT LONGER OR NOT.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	11. Birthday Surprises

CHAPTER 11

BIRTHDAY SURPRISES

**-Annabeth-**

* * *

After I went with Percy to visit his father in jail, I kept thinking about how different Percy was from the Percy I thought he was. I always thought of him as the stereotypical jock guy; popular, good-looking, perfect. But it turns out his life isn't all that perfect. I was really glad that he made up with his father after all these years. I learned from Percy that everyone deserves a second chances and impressions.

I was still curious what Mr. Jackson did to get arrested. I guess I'll never know.

I was wrong.

* * *

The next morning, I got up and did my usual morning routine. I groaned, I was so tired because Percy and I were out pretty late last night. I didn't get home till 10 and I still had all my homework to do; I actually didn't mind that part.

As I got dressed, I touched my silver locket my mother gave me before she passed. I took a deep breath and opened the locket.

I smiled sadly as I saw the picture. Mom and me. Me and mom. We both looked so happy in that photo. So happy. I almost forgot what happiness feels like. I thought there was no one in this world who could help me feel happy again. But there was.

I also remembered that there was only 5 more days until mom's anniversary. I don't know how I was going to handle that.

I sighed and grabbed backpack while I closed the door to my room, and headed downstairs.

I got to the kitchen and said, "Morning, dad."

Dad smiled, "There's my birthday girl!"

I tilted my head, but then I realized he was right. It was birthday. I guess I had so much in my mind this week, I totally forgot. What kind of teenage girl forgets her own birthday?

I smiled, "Thanks, dad."

Dad kissed the top of my head, "I can't believe my little girl is 16."

I chuckled, "I can't believe it either."

"Well, I made your favorite: chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup." He exclaimed.

I sniffed the delicious aroma of my birthday breakfast, "Dad, I love you so much!"

Dad laughed, "Love you too, Annie."

I dug in to my pancake breakfast that was _so_ good. "Hhmmm." It had the perfect amount of batter and chocolate, I observed.

"Glad you like it," Dad started, "But there's more." He went into the living and when he came back he was holding a large, pink gift bag. He handed it to me and said, "Happy birthday, Annabeth."

I smiled and opened the bag. I widen my eyes and looked at my dad, who was grinning proudly. I couldn't believe what was in the bag. It was a signed copy of my favorite architecture book. I squealed and hugged my dad. I may be a nerd for loving this gift for my 16th birthday, but I didn't care. This was exactly what I wanted. Who needs new clothes and jewelry when there's architecture?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed as I was hugging my wonderful father.

Dad chuckled, "No problem. But, actually, I wasn't the one who got this."

"Huh?" I say puzzled.

"Catherine actually got this for you. She wanted to give this to you this morning, but she had to work." He explained.

"_Catherine_ got this for me?" I asked. I was surprised and really grateful. This was so kind of her. I didn't know what to say. "Wow."

Dad nodded, "Yeah, well she has connections. She had to pull a few strings, but she got this for you."

I marveled the book I was holding in my hands, "I wish I could thank her."

Dad waited a moment before he said, "Actually, you can. I asked Catherine to come over for dinner again. Like a birthday dinner with the family. Are you ok with that?"

I hesitated. I wasn't really sure how I felt about that. But then I thought about how nice and caring Catherine was by giving me advice about architecture and this gift. I was actually starting to like Catherine. So I smiled and replied, "I'm ok with that."

Dad hugged me again, "Thank you, honey. It means a lot to me that you're starting to accept Cathy."

"Yeah, well, if she makes you happy dad, I'm ok." I answer, completely truthful.

Dad smiled, but before he could say anything, we heard a loud HONK! and I realized that Thalia was here. I kissed my dad in the cheek and said, "Bye, dad. See you after school."

"Bye, sweetie. Happy birthday!"

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Outside, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. A good birthday day. I was so glad it wasn't raining.

I saw Thalia's blue Ford truck out in the driveway. I got in the shotgun seat and greeted Thalia, "Hey."

She smiled, "'Sup, birthday girl."

I rolled my eyes as Thalia sang 'Happy Birthday' to me. She does this every year cause she knows I hate when people sing it to me.

When we got to school and parked, Thalia gave me my birthday present. It was in a little blue bag. I smiled as I opened it and found a picture frame of both of us that says 'best friends forever.' She also got me a $20 gift card to my favorite frozen yogurt place at the mall.

"Aww," I smother "Thanks, Thals."

Thalia grinned, "No problem, Annie."

We hugged. It was exactly like one of those sappy, cheesy movies where the best friends make up. At the thought of that, Thalia and I laughed.

* * *

As we were walking in the hallway, I asked Thalia, "Hey, where's Percy?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering."

When we got to our lockers, Thalia asked, "Do you _like_ Percy?"

I suddenly blushed and I was trying to hide my face from Thalia so she couldn't notice, "What? No, of course not. Why would think that?"

"Well," Thalia began as she got her books, "You 2 have been spending a lot of time together."

I gulped, "So? That doesn't mean anything." I really hoped she couldn't see my redden cheeks- that, by the way- was really hot from all the blushing.

"And Percy talks about you all the time, non-stop." Thalia said.

I whip my head toward Thalia, "He does?" Then realized what I said and quickly recovered, "I mean, so?"

Thalia smirked, "Annie and Percy. I would've never thought."

"Thought what?"

Thalia smirked some more and shook her head, "Nothing." Then she said something else which I couldn't really interrupt, but I swear she said, 'Mrs. Jackson.'

I blushed yet again as Thalia and I headed to first period.

* * *

So far, my birthday morning went alright. I got a 100 on my math test and on my science quiz. I was in a pretty good mood when lunch finally came. Thalia and I stood in the lunch line and got our trays. Today's special were hamburgers. I grabbed one and some ketchup and we sat down at an empty table.

Thalia and I were talking when out of nowhere, Percy came over. He was wearing a navy blue shirt that fit him _really_ well and black jeans. His hair was jet blown and perfect as always. When he came over, he smiled which made my heart stop. I checked my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling; thank god I wasn't.

"Hey, guys." Percy said then looked at me and smiled, "Happy birthday."

"Oh," I said surprised. I didn't even know he knew when my birthday was. I don't like telling many people. "Thanks."

"Yeah, so, um," Percy stammered, "Can I, uh, show you something?"

I looked at Thalia for some reasoning, but she just shrugged. Then I answered, "Um, sure." I got up from my seat and followed Percy outside in the green house garden. It's my favorite place in this school because the view is so beautiful. Colorful flowers planted everywhere, freshly mowed grass, the smell of spring from left to right; why would Percy take me here?

When Percy and I got to the garden, I asked him, "So, um what's up?"

Percy took a deep breath, "Well, I wanted to give you something for your birthday."

"Oh, you didn't have too." I insisted.

Percy gave a shy smile as he took something out of his back pocket. It was a small black box. He handed it out to me, "Just think of it as a thank you gift for tutoring me and going to visit my dad with me."

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

"Come on, just take it. It's your birthday." Percy grinned his silly grin and he convinced me.

I took the box from him and I slowly opened the gift. I gasped quietly when I saw what was inside. It was a small blue-green seashell necklace. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've never seen a seashell like that before. It was perfect.

As I marveled the necklace, Percy asked, "You like it?"

I looked up at him and gaped, "I love it. Where did you even find this?"

He shrugged, "I was swimming at the beach and I found this and thought of you." At this, I thought he blushed.

I blushed too. This was so sweet of him, I didn't know what else to say. It was nice gesture.

We didn't say anything in a while until Percy blurted, "Mind if I put it on you?"

"Huh?" I ask confused, then I realized he was talking about the necklace. "Um, sure." I said as I handed him the necklace. I turned around so he could put it on me. I shivered as I could feel Percy's gentle hands on the side of my neck.

After he clasped on the necklace, I turned around to face him, we were really close. I could feel him breathing and his warm green eyes staring at me. I said, "Thank you, Percy. I love it a lot."

Percy smiled, "No problem."

Then I got on my toes and hugged him. He hugged me back. I realized that I liked Percy. A lot. He was so sweet, and kind, and funny. Percy really has changed, and I just noticed it. I realized that Percy had seen me in my lowest when I was crying on the beach about my mom. Percy knows a lot about me, and I know a lot about him. We really are friends. When I think of Percy, I shiver. I never thought I would like him because he was such a jerk; be he actually wasn't. He changed.

When we released from our hug, Percy and I just stared at each other. I wasn't sure what Percy was thinking, but I really wanted to kiss him.

My birthday wish came true.

Percy leaned in and, before I knew it, I was doing the same thing. When are lips met, it was like fireworks. I know it sounds really cheesy; but it was perfect. I had my arms around Percy's neck and his hands were around my waist, pulling me closer.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but it was a long while before we let go. We just stared at each other and I didn't know what to say, but it was an amazing feeling. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was way better. His lips were so soft and irresistible. I wanted to do it again.

I still want sure what to say, so I stuttered, "Um…"

Percy gave a small smile, "So, uh… did you like it?"

I busted out laughing. Such a Percy thing to say. But I had to nod.

Percy chuckles too, "I liked it too."

We stayed silent for a while until Percy said, "So… does this mean I have a new girlfriend?"

I looked at him and smiled a little, "I guess so."

Percy smiled wide and put his arm around my shoulders. "Good."

* * *

The rest of the day was the best of my life. I just realized that Percy Jackson was my… boyfriend. It sounded weird, but at the same time, I liked it.

Thalia didn't take the news so well, but she suspected that we like each other. She did threaten Percy that if he ever hurt me, she'd run him over with her truck. It's nice to know your best friend has your back.

After school, Percy walked me home. When we got to my front door, Percy kissed me goodbye. "Happy birthday, Annie."

"You already said that." I pointed out.

"I know," Percy grinned. "I just needed an excuse to kiss you."

I chuckled, "Alright, see ya later."

Percy kissed me again, "Bye."

I smiled to myself as I walked into my living room. Today was amazing,

"Why are you smiling?" Dad asked, I just noticed he was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Oh, no reason." I said as I walked over to him. "So, when is Catherine coming over for dinner?"

"Around 5:30." Dad replied. "How was your day, Annie?"

"Um, the usual."

* * *

When the doorbell rang, dad called me from my room and I ran downstairs. Mathew and Bobby were at some baseball field trip, so it was just going to be Catherine, dad and me. Shouldn't be too bad, right? What I didn't know, was that it will be a night that will change everything.

I got dressed and rushed downstairs where dad was greeting Catherine. She was wearing a green dress and her hair was curled.

"Hello, Catherine. You look lovely." My dad said.

She smiled, "Thank you," she looked at me, "Happy Birthday, Annabeth!"

I smiled, "Thanks. And thanks for the architecture book. I loved it."

"I'm glad. I actually got that book a couple of years ago when I first started to create buildings. It really inspired me to follow my dreams. Hopefully, it will do the same for you." Catherine said.

I nodded, "Thank you so much."

She smiled while my dad led her to the kitchen. For dinner, I helped my dad make lasagnas. He made the special sauce mom used to make. It was delicious. My dad got out wine and glasses for Catherine and him. I just drank cherry Coca Cola.

I couldn't help but notice that dad was really nervous for some reason. I eventually found out.

When we began eating, dad got up and tapped his glass, "I would like to make a toast. First, I would like to say happy 16th birthday to Annabeth. Honey, I love you." I smiled as dad continued, "Second, I would like to say to Catherine. I love you. When my wife passed away 3 years ago, I never thought I would be happy with anyone ever again. But you changed that. And I love you for it. I don't want to lose you, so I ask you this."

My mouth leaves open as dad got down on one knee with a ring in a box and asked Catherine, "Will you marry me?"

Catherine looked just as surprised as I was. But she didn't hesitate. She smiled and accepted, "Yes."

Dad gave a relieved sigh and slipped the ring onto her finger. The kissed and hugged.

I wanted to be mad at dad for this. I really wanted to; but I wasn't. Not at all. Seeing him and Catherine together made me realize that if Catherine made dad happy, I was fine with that. I was happy to see my dad so happy, smiling without pain. I was so glad for them. I really was.

This was definitely going to change my life. But that's ok.

That night, I went to sleep thinking about Catherine and dad, and Percy and me. I was so happy. I thought that nothing could go wrong.

I should've known better.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT. PERCY AND ANNABETH KISSED! THE MOMENT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. THEY BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER… BUT HOW LAST IS THAT GOING TO LAST?**

**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING MUCH THESE PAST 2 WEEKS. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH TRACK AND SCHOOL WORK, IM KIND OF FAILING MATH. ANYWAY, IT'S SPRING BREAK! I AM SO EXCITED CAUSE IM GOING TO MINNESOTA! YOU PROBALY DON'T CARE, LOL.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, AND WHO JUST READ THIS STORY.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

allen r, bella345, TalalAlkayalSonofPoseidon, LucyRock, Colts12broncos18, its-just-a-phase, May Salome Love, WolfGirl57, tissue729, Phantress212012, Piperness, Shandia99, Chicadiva75, Angel-of-the-Seas, bluecrystals00jasperjily, DairenateNY

**YOUR POSITVE REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF THIS STORY. I'LL BE UPDATING IN A FEW DAYS, SO STAY TUNED. **

**PLEASE REVIEIW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	12. Let Go

CHAPTER 12

LET GO

**-Percy-**

* * *

When I was on the garden top with Annabeth, it was literally the best day of my life. The night before her birthday, I saw this really pretty sea shell on the beach. I automatically thought of her. I grabbed the shell, strung it on a chain, and put it in a box. I wanted to show Annabeth I wasn't the same jerk.

That I've changed.

When I took her in the garden, I just let my feelings out. Told her everything. Let me tell you, it took courage. I had all these questions buzzing around in my head: What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she rejects me? What if we'd never be friends in my life? I would rather have Annabeth in my life that not at all.

And that's what I tried to say. Finally, I leaned in, and we kissed. It was the best feeling ever. I don't mean to sound all mushy and cheesy, but it was true. A magical moment, I guess you could say.

At the end, it was kind of like a Cinderella ending. Happy ever after.

I was stupid to think that. I was stupid to think that even for a _second_.

Secrets are something that can never be hidden.

* * *

After I kissed Annie on the garden during lunch, I was happy all day. Not just happy, I couldn't really think of a word that could describe how amazing it all felt. Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

We've been through a lot with each other; even if it has only been a few days.

And if my day could get any better, I got a B+ on math quiz today. Mrs. Leshman told me that she was impressed with my work and if I could keep it up, I'd be outta the 10th grade.

Today, I thought, was the best day of my life.

I should've known better than to jinx myself.

* * *

The next morning, I was still hyped up from yesterday. My mom told me that I smiled so much that it looked like someone glued a hanger in my mouth. But, hey, I was guy in love.

I said bye to my mom and headed outside where Thalia was waiting in her truck. And Annabeth. My heart still jumps when I think of her.

I got in the truck and greeted the 2 girls. Then I looked at Annabeth. She was wearing a loose blue shirt and ripped jeans with her Converse. And the necklace I gave her. I smiled, glad that she liked her gift so much. I wasn't sure at first, but I know now.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hi," Annabeth responded with a smile.

We just looked at each other for a few seconds until Thalia groaned and rolled her eyes, "God, if you 2 want to make out, do it in the backseat. I don't want to barf in my own car."

That's where Annie and I blushed and turned away. I gave my cousin a glare which she returned with an even more deadly one. She scares me sometimes.

When we finally got to school, I followed Annabeth to her locker.

"So," I started. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She shrugged as she was getting her books, "Well, actually, I'm getting a new stepmom."

"What?" I asked confused. And that is when she told me that her dad proposed to his girlfriend last night at her birthday dinner. That was really surprising to me. I couldn't really read Annabeth's expression. I couldn't tell if she was excited or not for this new change in her life.

"Are you cool with that?" I asked her, "With your dad getting married to someone else?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not in love with the idea, but whatever makes my dad happy." Annabeth replied.

I nodded and decided to drop the subject. When we walked to class together, I couldn't help but feel guilty. If my dad didn't kill Annabeth's mom, then her dad wouldn't marry again. I know it isn't my fault that Mrs. Chase died, but I still felt bad that I wasn't completely honest with Annabeth. She'd ask me a few times what my dad had done to get himself locked up in prison, but I refused to answer.

I thought that Annabeth would hate me forever. That she couldn't stand to look at the son whose father had killed someone she loved. I understand that, too. And that's why I swore to myself I would never tell her.

It was really selfish, I know. But I couldn't lose her. Not after all of this. I thought that she would never find out about who killed her mother, since only 3 people know: mom, dad, and me.

I was sure that Annabeth wouldn't find out about this. I would make sure she wouldn't find out.

Unfortunately, that's not how life works.

* * *

After school, Annabeth came over to my house to tutor me some more because she was doing pretty darn good with me already. She told me she was proud that I got a B on my quiz. And I got a kiss for my reward. I like this tutoring.

After an hour or 2 of studying, we got pretty hungry. I couldn't cook anything and my mom didn't come home till 7.

"How about pizza?" Annabeth suggested.

"Good idea." I grabbed the phone and ordered from Pizza Land. "What do you want on your pizza?" I asked her.

"Pepperoni."

After I hung up the phone when I ordered, Annabeth asked me, "Is that your dad?" She was pointing to a picture of my dad and mom in their high school years. I know why she was confused. When she saw my dad a couple of days ago in the police department, he looked older, somehow. More grown up. In the picture she was pointing out, he looked like a completely different person; young, handsome, his eye were full humor and life.

I nodded, "Yeah. That was when he was like, 18."

"Huh," Annabeth looked sideways at the picture. "You know, he looks just like you."

"Really?" I looked at the picture again. Dad had jet blown black hair, sea green eyes. Just like me. I never really studied the younger pictures of dad because before I had forgiven him, I couldn't stand to look at him. But now that I see the picture, I realized Annabeth was right. "He does look like me."

I didn't know that I said it out loud, but Annabeth just nodded. I kept glancing at the other pictures of our family. Realizing how different my life was.

After a few minutes of silence, Annabeth asked slowly, "You never really explained how you dad got into jail."

My eyes suddenly widen, I was hoping I could just avoid this question. But my mind was racing; thinking of all the ways I could lie. I honestly didn't know what to say. I couldn't just come right out and say it, it would hurt Annabeth and then she couldn't bear to look at me.

I wasn't sure how to start this. I took a deep breath, "Look, he did something that was horrible. Something that was just… unforgivable."

"But _you've_ forgiven him." Annabeth pointed out.

"Yes, but the victim couldn't have forgiven him. Their loved ones couldn't have forgiven him." I made myself stop before I could blurt anything else out.

Annabeth put her hand on top of mines, "I don't get it, Percy. What did he do? Who?"

My heart was going 800 miles. I was panicking, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do.

To this day, that night, that conversation, was a blur. All I remember saying was: "He-he, he killed. He, he was drunk at night. And he killed. He was really drunk…" I started to hyperventilate, I was to blurt out everything.

Annabeth just looked at me, "He what?" I wasn't sure if she was frightened or she felt pity or what. But she just kept holding my hand, comforting me. She doesn't know who killed her mom. Yet.

"Percy, what happened?" She pleaded. It looked like she was worried. I wouldn't blame her though. I was on the verge of crying.

I calmed down a few seconds later. After everything that had happened these last few years, I thought I had a crappy life. Then Annabeth came and it was like she helped me through a lot of hard stuff. Vice versa, if possible. I loved Annabeth, but that won't mean anything if I kept a huge secret from her. This secret involves her, so she deserved to know. She has every right know. And it wouldn't be fair of myself if I didn't tell her.

I gathered all my will power, everything I had. "Do you know who killed your mother?" I asked Annabeth slowly and gently.

She raised her eyebrows, I could still see a bit of sadness in her beautiful gray eyes, "No. I never knew." She said it so quietly, it was a whisper. "What does that have to do with anything.?"

I couldn't just come out and say, 'My father killed your loving mother.' I couldn't say anything. But Annabeth was smart enough to put the pieces together.

"No, no, no, no, no." Annabeth kept repeating. It was like she was under a spell, only saying that. She shook her head like she couldn't believe it.

"Annabeth-" I started, but she interrupted.

"I gotta go." She packed up everything and rushed toward the door.

"No, don't go! I just want to-" I begged.

She turned to me one last time, she looked like she was in danger. Her eyes were wild. "I can't look at you."

And with that, she slammed the door in my face. I thought about running after her, but my legs didn't work.

'I can't look at you.' She'd said. I knew this was going to happen. I thought I did the right thing by telling her the truth. But what's truth when it hurts everyone around you?

* * *

The rest of the night, I stayed up in my room. I kept replaying the last words she had said.

I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless. No hope at all.

Why does life have to work this way? My life is evidence that life can never be a fairy tale. There's no such thing as happily ever after or any of that crap.

I had to learn that the hard way.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT WASN'T THE BEST OR LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR, BUT I'LL WORK ON IT. YOU MIGHT BE DISSAPOINTED IN THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY; THAT'LL CHANGE. LIKE THE TITLE OF THIS STORY.**

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. THIS WAS THE WEEK AFTER SPRING BREAK AND I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. LUCKILY, I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, SO I KNOW EXCACTLY HOW IM GOING TO PLAY THIS STORY OUT. THE EPILOUGE WILL BE KIND OF PREDICTABLE AND CHEESY, BUT, HEY, WHAT ENDING ISNT?**

**ANYWAY, THERE WILL BE ABOUT 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT AT LEAST.**

**AND OF COURSE, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED. I REALLY AM GREATFUL OF ALL OF YOU. IT MEANS A TON TO ME.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

WolfGirl57, MSPJO22, SarahWolfe16, bella345, Angel-of-the-Seas, Colts12broncos18, DairenateNY, Chicadiva75, TalalAlkayalSonofPoseidon, and Piperness

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEYY GUYS! :)

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS! I REALLY AM. I JUST HAVENT HAD ALOT OF TIME LATELY. I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK, AND IT'S GETTING CLOSE TO THE END OF THE YEAR SO I HAVE A TON MORE WORK AND I HAVE TRACK TILL 5. I KNOW YOU GUYS DONT CARE ABOUT MY LIFE, I JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT WRITING ANYTHING, AND YOU GUYS DONT DESERVE IT. BUT IM SO BUSY.

**I WILL FINISH THIS! I AM NOT A QUITTER AND I WILL FINISH THIS STORY IN EITHER LATE MAY OR EARLY JUNE. PLEASE STAY TUNED, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST FANS/READERS EVER! I WANT TO APOLIGIZE ONCE MORE, HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS COULD FORGIVE ME AND KEEP READING. **

**-SORRY AND THANKS AGAIN. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WHATEVER PLEASE PM ME.**

**~LUV2WRITE12234~**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!**


End file.
